


Good Night Kiss

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le baiser du soir. Mignon, pas réellement nécessaire, néanmoins apprécié. Personne ne tentera de le nier. Recueil d'OS/drabbles avec différents couples de KNB.<br/>HIATUS.<br/>De rating T à Explicit selon les textes.<br/>1 : Kikuro. 2 : KuroKaga. 3 : KuroAka. 4 : MidoTaka. 5 : AoKaga. 6 : MuraKuro. 7 : TakaKuro. 8 : KagaKuro. 9 : KagaFuri. 10 : AoAka. 11 : AoKuro. 12 : AkaKaga. 13 : AoKise. 14 : KuroMomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kikuro - Vibrato

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'avais eu l'idée de faire un tel recueil en écoutant la chanson "Good Night Kiss" de HyoSung (qui sonne un peu comme une chanson de noël je trouve XD) et j'ai hésité à me lancer maintenant puisque j'ai des projets d'OS par dessus la tête. Suite à une envie soudaine et surtout grâce à la chanson "Vibrato" de Stellar dont je suis dingue, j'ai été inspirée pour ce texte et j'en ai même écrit un deuxième, ça me fait une petite marge xD.
> 
> Je commence donc avec un KiKuro. Les textes seront tous du genre humour/romance, avec un tel sujet difficile de faire du sombre en même temps :'). (Quoique y aurait bien possibilité...Mais non XD.)
> 
> Au sujet du rating, il n'y aura pas de lemon à chaque fois, seulement quand je jugerais que ça a son intérêt dans le contexte de la petite histoire (qui seront un peu variées, même si on reste dans ce principe de baiser du soir, sinon on s'ennuierait vite, autant vous que moi ^^). Ici nous sommes dans un rating T.
> 
> Je pense avoir fait le tour XD.
> 
> Bonne lecture, en espérant vous plaire !

**_Vibrato_ **

L'effet vibrato était, en musique, l'ondulation des notes au gré de l'intensité du son. Il fallait que celui-ci enfle, jusqu'à trembler dans l'air, que sa magnitude se répercute et que son grossissement varie en constante augmentation, similaire à de la nervosité. Ce processus décrivait exactement l'état émotionnel de Kise quand il regardait Kuroko dormir, paisiblement étendu sous les draps avec sa chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au cou –il était frileux, alors que lui-même se trouvait dans le plus simple appareil. Les palpitations dans son cœur s'imposaient dans son ventre, son entrejambe, sous ses pieds. Une véritable réaction en chaîne que le blond n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Honnêtement, qui l'aurait blâmé ?

Visage innocent, les traits lisses et délectables de son compagnon poussaient au viol. Il n'était pas loin de révéler son désir renaissant, au risque de commettre ce crime en cas de refus. Kuroko pouvait louer son self-control. Il se rappelait de la façon dont la figure pâle du joueur fantôme se colorait dès qu'il embrassait le lobe de son oreille. Il le prenait entre ses deux lèvres et les faisait glisser, maintenant la tête du petit bleu en arrière. Quand Kuroko rougissait, il ne faisait vraiment pas semblant. Il devenait carrément rouge. L'excitation de Kise en était décuplée. Il descendait de l'oreille au menton, de la courbe sous son visage au creux de l'épaule. En résultait la voix suppliante, torturée du bleu, priant son nom, plus récemment son prénom.

Sans précipitation, avec amour et respect, il attendait sa permission oculaire pour lui enlever ses habits. Leur union était toujours un moment endiablé, une modulation de leurs cœurs en quête de synchronisation, une décharge de sensations de plaisirs. Leurs vocalises se performaient avec adresse, les siennes davantage que celles de Kuroko. Qu'importe. Il revivait ces instants accompagné du vertige chatouillant son cœur, ses lèvres.

Il aurait bien aimé chatouiller son amant, mais il était tard, dormir paraissait plus avisé, aussi dur que cela puisse lui paraître.

Incapable d'abandonner, le blond détacha cependant sa vue du bel endormi. Il porta la main à son front, y ébouriffa doucement les mèches qui se retrouveraient droite sur sa tête au lendemain, Kise étant toujours amusé de ce reste du sommeil agité de son petit-ami. Son torse plissa le drap en se déplaçant. Il s'approcha de sa main et de la peau qu'elle cachait, la montant sur le crâne dans le mouvement, les cheveux se relevant de concert, octroyant à sa bouche le loisir d'embrasser.

« Ryôta-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kise sursauta, relâchant la chevelure de son amant dans sa surprise. Heureusement, il avait pu assouvir son initiative. Les perles bleues de Kuroko le toisaient avec une insistance qu'il hésitait à qualifier de sévère. Compréhensible s'il l'avait réveillé.

« Désolé, je te faisais ton baiser de bonne nuit, Tetsucchi. »

Kise essayait de garder contenance, mais il se sentait un peu idiot, pris en flagrant délit. Le regard ne baissa pas. Les paupières se courbèrent, l'arrondissant davantage. Marque d'amusement. Le joueur fantôme bâilla, sa main en barrière.

« Je vois. La prochaine fois, embrasse mes lèvres.

—Hn, c'est que je ne serais peut-être pas capable de me contrôler si je commence là, tu sais. »

Kise pouffa, joueur. Son cœur battit plus vite alors que Kuroko, qui l'était bien plus que lui, entamait une avancée pour rapprocher leurs corps, au point de les rendre mitoyens.

« Ce serait fâcheux. J'aurais peut-être envie d'un deuxième round, mais pas mes fesses. Elles ont besoin de repos.

—Dommage pour elles, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Kise, je suis au taquet. »

Il avait chantonné vicieusement la dernière partie, obliquant sa tête à la recherche de l'oreille de son petit-ami. Le bleu l'avait reculé. Il frappa le torse du mannequin, marmonnant un 'pervers' tout à fait perceptible. Son corps sinuait contre le sien avec insolence. Donnant un baiser entre les clavicules du blond, il s'affaissa, frottant son crâne gentiment. Geste affectueux que Kise jugeait toujours particulièrement attendrissant.

« Bonne nuit. »

Kise eut une moue mêlée à un fin rictus. L'effet vibrato était un exact synonyme de l'amour. Si les musiciens le faisaient avec leurs instruments, il le faisait avec Kuroko et ne le violerait pas, enfin de compte, quand bien même il était frustré que l'échange ne se poursuive pas à sa guise. Sa corde sensible vibrait beaucoup trop à son contact pour le blesser de quelconque façon. S'il savait quelque chose sur les cordes, c'était qu'aussi solides qu'elles soient, il ne fallait pas trop tirer dessus, sinon elles se cassaient.

Et diantre, il ne le voulait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Ce recueil vous intéresse-t-il ?  
> N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, même si j'ai déjà 12 chapitres de postés et des idées de couple jusqu'à 20 chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait et si jamais vous voulez faire des suggestions de couple, je reste ouverte !  
> Merci de votre passage !


	2. KuroKaga - Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le rating est explicit, cette fois !

**_Importance_ **

La tête dans l'oreiller, les fesses en l'air, Kagami exaltait.

Il s'enfonça profondément à l'intérieur de lui, sa main fine caressant tendrement son sexe pour le faire monter à l'orgasme. Même si la position ne lui permettait pas de faire grand-chose à part bouger les hanches, écarter les cuisses pour se rendre accueillant, il adorait ça. Il gémissait le nom de son partenaire avec une régularité croissante. Le désir avait pris place dans son corps et son esprit, l'obnubilant entièrement. L'humiliation qu'il aurait pu ressentir d'être ainsi pris et dirigé se faisait absente, puisque Kuroko le traitait avec égard et n'abusait en aucun cas de sa position. C'était parfait. Ce qu'il reprochait à leur acte était qu'ainsi, leurs lèvres ne pouvaient pas se joindre. Il voulait être embrassé et embrasser à son tour, s'en languissait. Ainsi, il hésitait franchement à perturber son extase pour demander un changement de position. Sa débâcle n'arrivant pas à se prononcer dans le feu de l'action, le rouge se taisait.

Une chose que Kagami n'aurait jamais avoué et dont il avait honte était qu'il préférait être pénétré plutôt que l'inverse. Pourtant, il n'aurait réellement pas cru en arriver là. Il se revoyait encore piquant une colère de tous les diables quand Kuroko avait annoncé l'idée. 'Moi, vivant, jamais, t'entends ?!' Le fait étant qu'au cours de leurs rapports, il était mort et né plusieurs fois. Colérique et fier, il consentait à faire des sacrifices par amour, considérant l'idée que son amant se laissait bien faire, alors qu'il aurait pu revêtir la même mentalité que lui. Il n'était pas des plus intelligents, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un connard. Une fois, qu'il avait dit, pas deux. Ironie du sort, son ombre s'était bien débrouillé et lui avait procuré des sensations divines, malgré un début houleux et tendu. Les 'je t'aime' que Kuroko chuchotait en s'affaissant contre son dos ou en retenant ses cuisses quand ils se faisaient face, l'intensité tremblante dans ses iris bleues, plongeant au fond de lui, avaient le don de l'achever.

Depuis, il avait rarement repris sa place de 'dominant'. Non pas que leur relation fonctionnait sur un tel principe. Ils évoluaient sur une base d'équité, dans toutes leurs interactions, incluant leurs ébats. L'adorable soupir de Kuroko fendit l'air.

« Taïga-kun est si étroit…

—Fais-moi jouir, Tetsuya, vas-y. »

Sans plus attendre, ce dernier s'exécuta. Quelques impulsions, mouvements de poignet supplémentaires et Kagami partit. Il se contracta fortement autour du membre de son petit-ami, qui bravait péniblement l'étau qu'il devenait pour sa propre délivrance. Elle ne tarda pas non plus. Kuroko le quitta, s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le matelas. Leurs torses et leurs joues rouges étaient un tandem. Kagami sentait son cœur faire sa course. Comme d'habitude, il avait eu droit à ses trois mots. Il les ressentait comme une récompense.

« Tu peux retourner jouer, maintenant, Taïga-kun. Accorde-moi juste un baiser avant que je m'endorme. »

En devenant proche de lui, Kuroko avait découvert que sa lumière était un petit –grand– geek. Quand il ne s'entraînait pas et ne jouait pas au basket, il surfait sur internet, jouait à un peu tous les jeux vidéo qui lui tombaient sous la main. Sa dernière trouvaille étant un MMORPG coréen sur lequel ils avaient grillé une bonne partie de leur après-midi ensemble, Kagami expliquant le principe à un Kuroko curieux de ses passe-temps. Il avait eu du mal à l'en décoller et avait dû utiliser les grands moyens pour se faire. Naturellement, il n'avait pas eu droit à des résistances, le rouge ayant abandonné sa machine dès l'instant où le bleu s'était déshabillé.

Kagami secoua la tête avec une certaine timidité. Et oui, le dunkeur n'était pas aussi assuré en amour qu'il l'était autrement, il en était même à des années lumières. Il s'en blâmait énormément, le bleu fondant totalement pour lui à cause de ça.

« Non, je vais rester avec toi, je suis bien là.

—Merci. »

Kagami rougit.

« La lumière du PC va te gêner t'façon alors...

—Si tu veux quand même monter en niveau, je peux me tourner face au mur et fermer les yeux. »

Le plus grand secoua la tête. Il tendit les bras, invitant son amant à s'y glisser, ce dernier répondant favorablement à la demande muette.

« Non mais j'vais pas retourner m'assoir devant un ordi, j'aurais mal au cul par ta faute.

—Tu es le roi de la distinction, Taïga-kun. »

Kuroko était blasé, Kagami évitant son regard, comme, et certainement, embarrassé.

« Je préfère ça que jouer, honnêtement…C'est plus important. »

Il se faisait encore plus fuyant.

« Tu es toujours sentimental à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour. C'est vraiment mignon. »

Le joueur fantôme sourit devant l'expression agacée de son petit-ami et son injure marmonnée, sa paume délicate lui cajolant la joue. Kagami arrêta sa main et avança les lèvres. Ils les scellèrent ensemble. Le temps s'arrêta, le baiser se faisant sensuel, complétant leur bien-être par son romantisme.

« Dors bien, Tetsuya.

—Toi aussi. »

Amoureux, ils ne cessèrent de s'étreindre.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était peut-être un peu guimauve XD.  
> Avis ?  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. KuroAka - Via haute définition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce KuroAka est un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Quoiqu'il serait plutôt un KuroAkaKuro...Vous comprendrez en lisant ^^.
> 
> Le sexe est explicite, encore une fois.
> 
> Si quelqu'un lit le chinois ici, une traduction chinoise de ce OS a été faite : http://vousmevoyez19.lofter.com/post/1ddd4a8d_129897c8 ! Merci à la personne pour le partage :D !

_**Via haute définition** _

« Seijuro-kun est beau quand il s'imagine que je le prends. »

Kuroko eut un sourire coquin en faisant une longue imitation de pompage sur son pénis. De l'autre côté de l'écran, le pantalon baissé et les fesses relevées, le capitaine de Rakuzan faisait pénétrer ses doigts en lui, soupirant au rythme de moins en moins lent qu'il s'imposait. L'angle de la caméra conférait une vue optimale de ce qui se passait, tant au niveau de son entrée qu'à son visage rougi. La qualité ne l'était pas, ça restait Skype, mais c'était plus excitant que n'importe quel porno, qu'il n'avait jamais regardé et ne regarderait jamais, d'assister à la masturbation de son petit-ami pensant à lui.

Continuant de sourire, Kuroko gémit. Il se voyait s'enfoncer avec douceur en Akashi, lui embrassant la tempe avec autant de tendresse, ce dernier donnant des coups de hanches éhontés, embrumé par le désir. Un contact visuel franc, voire insolent, au milieu de leurs souffles erratiques. Si la première partie de son fantasme n'était tristement pas réalisable, la deuxième avait lieu en ce moment. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Enlève moi cet air goguenard de ton visage, Tetsuya, je peux le voir.

—Tu vois à quel point tu me fais de l'effet ? »

Akashi eut l'air d'accélérer soudainement, presque avec violence – il ne put le dire avec certitude, l'image s'était figée. Si oui, cette question avait fait le sien.

« Je veux que tu te doigtes toi aussi. »

Kuroko secoua la tête, sa main prenant une pause.

« Et le 's'il te plaît', Seijuro-kun ?

—Tais-toi, simplement, fais-le.

—Ça ne marche pas comme ça. En revanche, je pense que tu devrais aussi te caresser le sexe. »

Désireux de ressentir plus de plaisir, Akashi obéit. Il soufflait de plus en plus bruyamment à chacun de ses gestes. Kuroko en oubliait presque de se toucher tant il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Les deux mains de son amant affairées et son regard débordant d'excitation étaient l'érotisme personnifié. Il déglutit.

« Tetsuya… »

Sur une nouvelle caresse appuyée qui le fit gémir, le bleu consentit à faire plaisir au rouge.

« D'accord.

—Merci. »

Kuroko lâcha un rire. Il commença par son fin t-shirt blanc, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le quittant. Il le plia vulgairement pour le déposer sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'ordinateur, décidant qu'il rangerait après.

« Tu me remercies d'obéir à ton ordre ? J'imagine que c'est un début.

—Tu m'énerves, Tetsuya.

—J'apprécie le compliment. »

Akashi rit à son tour.

« Tu me le paieras.

—N'en sois pas si sûr. »

Son boxer suivit. Le bleu était complètement nu, à présent. Il tendit l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre bruit provenant du couloir. La porte était naturellement fermée. Au sein de son foyer, il paraissait tout aussi discret qu'ailleurs. Mieux valait tout de même faire preuve de prudence vu ce qu'il allait faire. Se faire surprendre par l'un de ses parents serait le comble de l'humiliation. Il imaginait sans mal la discussion embarrassante et les très nombreuses remontrances qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Chassant ses pensées avant qu'elles ne ruinent sa bonne humeur, Kuroko plaça la chaise de bureau près de son lit et vint y installer le portable, effectuant un petit rapprochement.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains sur les côtés de l'ordinateur, cherchant le bon angle. Ils perdaient du temps et il se précipitait quelque peu dans son impatience. Similairement à son amant, il finit par se coucher en travers du lit, webcam face à ses fesses. Le résultat insatisfaisant, il bougea de nouveau, de sorte à pouvoir saisir l'écran. Il le pencha en arrière puis en avant dans son indécision.

Le joueur fantôme se mordit la langue. Reculant la chaise à bout de bras, il hésitait aussi à l'orienter différemment.

« C'est très bien comme ça, Tetsuya. »

Akashi semblait avoir déchiffré sa pensée, tranchant pour lui. Il n'était pas patient non plus.

« D'accord. Continue ce que tu faisais, Seijuro-kun.

—Tu ne perds pas le nord. »

Ils ricanèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

« Non, en effet. »

Ayant trouvé une bonne position, Kuroko apprécia la sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait de lui et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il pianota sur ses lèvres un petit instant. C'était plus drôle de taquiner son spectateur. Finalement, il les lécha sous un regard avide, lourd de désir. Les insérant entre ses fesses, il chatouilla d'abord le pourtour de son ouverture par des gestes circulaires. Il poussa. Son index le pénétra. Quelques poussées supplémentaires, le doigt fut rejoint par son majeur. D'abord léger, son rythme devint plus important, le rouge synchronisé avec lui. Ils agissaient presque en miroir. Leurs mains libres, celle du vairon s'étant arrêtée à partir du moment où il avait fait son petit aménagement, s'emparèrent de leurs sexes après un signe de tête mutuel.

« Dire qu'on ne pourrait pas se prendre tous les deux si on était ensemble… »

La situation amusait Kuroko. Il masturba son pénis avec plus d'ardeur.

« On peut, si on utilise les jouets que je t'ai montré. »

Les orteils de son pied droit froissèrent le drap en s'y retournant, le gauche battit vers l'avant, tombant du lit. La sensation devenait trop intense. Le climax approchait.

« Je déteste ce genre de chose.

—Tetsuya, je te signale que je les aie payés de ma poche. Fais un effort. »

L'irritation, l'ordre, vibraient sèchement dans la voix du vairon. Cependant, il ne dénigrait pas son affaire.

« Je ne t'avais rien réclamé, Seijuro-kun. »

Était-ce malsain de dire que leur désaccord les excitait davantage ? Que leurs membres en devenaient plus actifs ? Que le plaisir devenait plus violent ? Qu'ils aimaient ça ? Vraiment ? C'était toutefois ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les gémissements et les halètements s'attroupèrent les uns derrière les autres, ils eurent ce réflexe commun de se mordre la lèvre au moment de la jouissance. Kuroko tenta de contrôler son éjaculation, afin de ne pas éclabousser l'ordinateur. Il réussit de justesse pendant qu'Akashi avait su se prévoir et pris le temps d'enfermer son gland dans un mouchoir.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient tous deux de leurs orgasmes, le joueur fantôme attrapant de quoi nettoyer la flaque blanche sur son torse, Akashi s'essuya le front d'une main. Il saisit son ordinateur, le plaçant sur ses genoux, Kuroko répétant son action une fois plus propre. C'était plus pratique pour parler, bien que les microphones intégrés dans leurs ordinateurs avaient une bonne portée, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de bugs intempestifs.

« Le week-end de trois jours, à la fin de la semaine. [1] Tu viens chez moi.

—Kagami-kun voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble. »

Kuroko observa le visage de son petit-ami se crisper, signe qu'il n'aimait pas le chemin que prenait la discussion. Sur un sourire rassurant, il reprit :

« J'ai refusé. Je savais que tu voudrais qu'on se voie.

—Bien.

—Un merci serait de rigueur. »

Akashi effondra sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il avait installé derrière lui, lassé.

« Je suis ton petit-ami.

—Avoir un petit-ami ne veut pas dire que je dois ignorer mon meilleur ami.

—Certes, mais tu dois préférer passer du temps avec moi. J'aurai raison de m'inquiéter si tu préfères le voir.

—Ne prends pas ce genre de chose pour acquis. »

Nouvel effondrement de l'autre côté de la caméra.

« Je comprends. Tu m'as parlé de Taïga uniquement pour voir si je réagissais d'une façon que tu jugeais correcte. Je suppose que j'ai échoué à ton test.

—Ce n'est pas grave. Même si notre façon de voir les choses diffère du tout au tout, j'aime être avec toi. »

Akashi roula des yeux. Si, à priori, ce 'test' n'avait aucune utilité vu sa réplique ci-dessus, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen que le bleu avait trouvé pour le railler. Il aimait jouer avec le feu, surtout quand il était capable de le dompter pour qu'il ne le brûle pas.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche avant de me coucher, Seijuro-kun.

—De même. »

Kuroko acquiesça.

« On raccroche ?

—Vraisemblablement. »

Le ton du vairon était péremptoire.

« Bonne nuit.

—Bonne nuit. »

Leurs voix formèrent deux échos parfaits.

Kuroko mima un baiser dans l'air. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de son amant en retour. Malgré la complexité de leur lien, ils restaient deux adolescents amoureux. Quand bien même il lui avait confié trouver la chose terriblement idiote, Akashi finit par adopter la même expression que celle du joueur fantôme.

« À ce week-end, Seijuro-kun. Je t'aime.

—Je t'aime aussi. J'ai hâte.

—Moi aussi.»

L'ombre de Seirin raccrocha. Il savait qu'avec son comportement de ce soir, Akashi tenterait d'affirmer son autorité sur lui lors de leur futur rapport sexuel. Il avait, pour sa part, un plan parfait pour que l'inverse ait lieu. Son séjour serait particulièrement riche en rebondissement, il s'en doutait.

Peu importe l'issue, savoir que le baiser qu'ils se donneraient avant de dormir serait réellement partagé, était, quelque part, ce qu'il attendait le plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Les japonais possèdent pas mal de fêtes et de jours fériés, pour l'histoire j'ai donc imaginé que l'un de ces jours fériés tombait un vendredi ou un lundi pour eux. Je ne donne cependant pas de date précise car ça peut se dérouler à peu près n'importe quand, juste dans mon idée cette histoire a lieu après la Winter Cup.
> 
> J'ai une vision un peu différente de l'usuel au niveau du couple que pourraient former Akashi et Kuroko (je n'aime pas les histoires où Kuroko se comporte comme un soumis devant Akashi, ça ne lui correspond pas du tout), j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 
> 
> Merci du passage !


	4. MidoTaka - A point nommé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On retombe dans le rating T, cette fois-ci !

_**A point nommé** _

Cela faisait un moment que Takao sortait avec Midorima. Deux bons couples de mois. Il était heureux du leur, cependant, un petit détail le gênait.

Oh, minuscule…En jouant sur l'ironie.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés, pas plus qu'ils ne se tenaient la main ou n'agissaient différemment d'auparavant. Le brun ne comprenait réellement pas.

Il se revoyait encore, se déclarant avec la peur au ventre d'être rejeté. Parce qu'extraverti ou pas, avouer son amour à un jeune homme quand on en était un aussi, il y avait là quelque chose de tout à fait intimidant. Croyant se faire jeter, repousser, éviter puis oublier comme un pestiféré par son coéquipier dans le pire des cas, il avait eu la surprise de se faire accepter. 'C'est un jour chanceux pour les scorpions', avait déclaré le vert, 'je ne peux pas ruiner ça.' Takao s'était payé un fou rire d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, et encore. Le côté tsundere de son petit-ami –enfin, il pouvait lui coller cet adjectif !- l'amusait énormément. Cacher ses sentiments derrière une prédiction. Elle était tellement bonne, celle-là.

À présent, Takao se demandait si ce n'était vraiment pas une histoire d'horoscope.

Indéniablement, il en était frustré.

S'être retenu. Avoir attendu tout ce temps que l'autre fasse quelque chose. Savoir qu'il n'y aurait probablement rien. Se lancer finalement. La joie de l'acception. Pour retomber là !

Certes, Takao ne s'était pas gêné de la froideur de Midorima pour le faire participer à une relation amicale. Il était ici question d'amour. Ça changeait tout. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui n'existait peut-être pas. Alors bien sûr, il mourrait envie de le plaquer contre tous les murs éhontés près dés quels ils passaient, les ruelles sombres vicieuses, de l'inviter chez lui et de lui montrer ce que sortir avec Takao Kazunari signifiait. Il le voulait, ça, plus que tout. Cependant, il connaissait Midorima. S'il faisait quelque chose que le vert désapprouvait, pour sûr, il flinguerait tout bonnement ce qu'il avait réussi à construire.

Quand bien même la base était faible, elle n'était pas fragile. Les maçons étaient feignants, mais si l'ancien joueur de la Génération Miracle décidait de les houspiller, ils se remettraient au travail. Le problème étant quand, ou plutôt s'il allait le faire au lieu d'encourager leur comportement oisif. C'était lui, le patron, ici, et non le brun. Chose bien triste selon ce dernier, évidemment.

De retour au présent, il était un peu tard. Ils avaient été manger en ville et se promener tous les deux. Comme toujours, le brun le ramenait chez lui, ses mollets bavant leurs limites jusque sous sa semelle lorsqu'il enfonçait difficilement la pédale du vélo tractant la charrette dans laquelle Monsieur le Roi asseyait son trône. Quelque fois, ses baskets glissaient et il sentait le vélo tanguer dangereusement. La transpiration suintait dans son dos, ses chemises et ses vestes finissaient la soirée trempées. Cela étant, l'exercice s'ajoutant à leur sport quotidien avait au moins le mérite d'être bon pour sa condition physique. Il avait acquis une certaine force. Un peu plus et il aurait fini par devenir un titan !

Il s'était finalement arrêté devant la maison des Midorima, leur fils tenant entre deux doigts son porte bonheur du jour, un nœud papillon bleu marine qu'il refusait d'attacher autour de son cou…Enfin bref, son 'petit-ami' était étrange, il n'allait pas être étonné pour si peu. Midorima était descendu. Essoufflé, à moitié effondré sur le guidon, Takao n'avait qu'à peine remarqué l'autre s'approchant de lui. Il l'avait appelé. Son nom, aussi naturellement que d'habitude, avec le même ton détaché mais empreint d'autorité. Le brun avait relevé la tête, curieux. Un sourire au coin du bec, il réfléchissait déjà à sa future raillerie quand…

Un baiser.

Shin-chan…

Venait de poser ses lèvres…

Sur les siennes.

Takao fut en bug. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure expression et c'était tout juste si son corps n'émettait pas de bruits manifestes d'erreurs armé de « tum, tum, tum » grave et acerbe. La caresse était douce et l'enveloppait comme une aura liquide, celle de la guimauve dégoulinante que devenait son cœur.

Il l'embrassait.

IL l'embrassait !

Une chorale à l'intérieur de son crâne criait « Praise Jesus, halleluyah ! » tant il n'en revenait pas. C'était si soudain. Calme et passionné. Réservé mais décidé. Si…Shin-chan. Son Shin-chan.

Il se ressaisit bien vite. Oh, il n'était pas qu'habité par de purs sentiments. Réagir comme ça à la suite d'un baiser plutôt chaste pouvait sembler excessif. Son pénis n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de son côté. Se détachant de ses lèvres, Midorima le regarda. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement agité par leur rencontre buccale. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Sauf qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, cet instant fugace était réel.

« Bonne nuit, Takao.

—Attends, Shin-chan, t'as conscience que tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, hein ?

—Bien sûr que je le peux. »

Un peu irrité par cette désinvolture et gêné, Takao se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mimant un visage moqueur.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je sais que je suis particulièrement sexy dans l'effort mais tout de même ! »

Sa tentative d'humour fut ignorée.

« J'en avais simplement envie. Les baisers de bonne nuit, c'était quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu testé. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en rêvais réellement, c'était juste un essai.

—J'aimerais que tu essaies plus souvent. »

Le brun s'était entendu parlé. Le vert avait ancré son regard dans le sien.

« Sûrement pas. Bonne nuit.»

Contrairement à d'habitude, Takao ne fut pas déçu par leur échange platonique. Il rit dans sa barbe. Maintenant que Midorima lui avait montré par ce simple baiser qu'il avait le droit d'agir en petit-ami avec lui, il en userait sans limite. Il avait quatre mois d'incertitude à rattraper.

_Oh, mon Shin-chan, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu viens de lancer…_

Il s'arrangerait pour que leur prochain baiser de bonne nuit soit dans un lit. Celui où ils auraient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et, foi de Takao, ça serait dans très peu de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. AoKaga - Midnight Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme le troisième, ce texte là est assez dense niveau longueur !
> 
> Par rapport au titre, bien que dans le jargon cinématographique les Midnight Movies désignent les films "étranges" diffusés à minuit dans certains cinémas, il n'est nullement question de ça. (Quoique ç'aurait pu être marrant d'écrire sur Aomine et Kagami revenant d'une séance :') )
> 
> Rating : T.

_**Midnight Movie** _

En regardant Kagami actuellement endormi à ses côtés alors qu'ils étaient à peine à la moitié de leur film policier, Aomine se sentait à la fois agacé et attendri.

Agacé car Kagami était celui qui initiait leurs soirées vidéos et qu'il lui faisait le coup à chaque putain de fois. Sérieusement, il le jugeait franchement gonflé d'avoir le toupet de s'endormir alors qu'il avait proposé. Pas faute d'avoir variés les films, pour que le programme leur convienne à tous les deux. Même les fois où Aomine n'avait pas tellement envie de bouger jusqu'à chez son amant et que ce dernier finissait par le convaincre de venir, ça se reproduisait. Il y avait de quoi avoir les nerfs en boules.

L'attendrissement, parce que son visage détendu était tout simplement des plus innocents. Aomine n'était pas du genre à employer le mot 'adorable', pourtant, Kagami s'en rapprochait dangereusement, il était forcé de l'admettre. Encore une chose qui distordait ses nerfs. Il y avait aussi un côté comique à sa position. Son corps pendait à moitié dans le vide, comme il était trop grand pour que sa tête repose sur l'accoudoir, étant assis tout au bout, et qu'il glissait petit à petit.

À chaque glissade, sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

Il ressemblait à un grand, très grand bébé.

Grand bébé qui allait finir par terre avant d'avoir eu le temps de battre des cils si rien ne l'en empêchait.

Le bleuté dut se faire une raison. Ce film n'était pas si bien que ça, après tout, un de ces scénarios clichés qui dévoilaient aux attentifs le retournement ô combien attendu au bout de vingt minutes, autant aller au lit. Il se leva, éteignit le lecteur DVD, l'écran de télé –qui lui donna, comme d'habitude, du fil à retordre, puisqu'il oubliait toujours que ce foutu bouton était derrière et non devant– et revint vers son amant. Se faisant une place entre la table basse et le canapé, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Souleva.

Première réaction : _Putain._

Ce con était _lourd_ , la cantine était bonne ! Logique, étant donné qu'il prenait les trois quarts de ses repas au Maji Burger. Le bleuté eut un rictus méprisant ; il était peut-être un grand gourmand, lui aussi, mais il s'entretenait là-dedans beaucoup moins souvent que le rouge, qui devait être le client le plus fidèle du Fast-Food.

Cela étant, il était médisant, les rôles auraient été inversés, Kagami aurait sans doute grimacé et galéré à le soulever, vu qu'ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille et le même poids. Sauf que lui, c'était tout du muscle. Bon, le rouge n'était pas gras non plus, non, il était bien foutu. (Plus que bien, mais pas autant que lui, c'est tout) Normal, vu que leurs séances de sports, basket et chambre, leur servait de renforcement à ce niveau-là.

Il eut un sourire en songeant que si les rôles avaient été inversés, cet idiot l'aurait engueulé au lieu de laisser. Il l'aurait réveillé d'une tape, faisant la gueule et serait parti se coucher sans un mot. Le bleuté avait conscience d'être un peu ridicule pour sa part en choisissant de le transporter comme une princesse, mais il en avait envie. Et les envies de ce genre n'étaient pas légions chez Aomine. De plus, ce crétin dormait. S'il ne se réveillait pas, nul problème pour sa fierté. Ayant fini d'hisser le corps contre son torse, il eut la bonne non-surprise d'avancer sans trop d'encombre. Il avait de la force, il était bien capable de porter son propre poids. Kagami devait être à peine plus léger.

Il remarquait surtout que son sommeil était très profond pour se trouver si inerte entre ses bras. Les sentiments d'attendrissement et d'irritation continuèrent à se chevaucher à l'intérieur de lui. Titubant légèrement au moment de traverser le couloir qui se révélait un peu étroit, il fit face à un deuxième problème. La porte de la chambre. Comment l'ouvrir sans faire tomber Kagami ? Ah, bordel, il aurait dû simplement le repositionner sur le canapé et se rendre dans la chambre tout seul. Il aurait eu tout le loisir de se coucher en travers du lit, comme il aimait tant le faire. Le regret s'ajouta à son grattoir névritique.

Il resta planté comme un piquet devant l'obstacle boisé, réfléchissant à une stratégie qui mettait tout son temps pour émerger. Aomine savait qu'il ressemblait à un débile et ses bras commençaient à fatiguer. Ce fut à cet instant que la tête rouge remua, complètement hagarde.

« Euh, Daïki, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

Aomine soupira.

« Ben je te porte.

—Heh ?! Mais lâche-moi, je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Alors qu'il se débattait, le basané ne put le retenir et n'essaya aucunement. Kagami rencontra le plancher avec beaucoup plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Connard, ça fait mal

—T'as dit 'lâche-moi'. J'ai lâché. »

Le dunkeur fusilla l'As du regard. Une petite bataille s'entama, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir briser, même quand Aomine déclara, voix rieuse :

« Allez, fais pas la gueule, tu vas pouvoir bouger ton gros cul toi-même, comme ça. »

Ce à quoi Kagami répondit du tac au tac, surprise, colère et vicieux désir de mettre l'autre hors de lui se mêlant dans ses propos :

« T'as vu le tien ? Il tombe en plus ! »

Ses arguments réussirent haut la main. Perdant de son superbe dédain, Aomine fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça 'il tombe' ? D'où tu me dis ça ?

—Ben ouais, t'as les fesses tellement graisseuses qu'elles sont un peu pendantes, et tu me dis bien que j'ai un gros cul, toi !

—Va te faire mettre, enculé ! »

La colère sévissant à présent des deux côtés, ils s'étaient plaqués contre la porte, inversant alternativement la tendance à chaque montée de voix. Oh, pour sûr, ils passaient de très bon moments tous les deux, entre leurs insultes et leurs coups (de temps à autres), de véritables instants d'amours se voyaient éclore. Pas ce soir, manifestement.

« Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier qui est l'enculé ?!

—C'est tout vu, c'est toi !

—J'en suis pas bien sûr…»

Kagami avait une ébauche de sourire qu'Aomine eut franchement envie d'effacer. Sans préambule, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et l'entraîna dans la pièce précédemment inatteignable, où ils purent régler leur compte d'une manière beaucoup plus plaisante, mais pas plus constructive. Ce n'était pas leur préoccupation, pour être honnête. Kagami constata une nouvelle fois qu'il réussissait peut-être à avoir le dessus au basket, mais pas au lit, malheureusement…Enfin, l'expérience n'était pas déplaisante. Il devenait toujours dingue quand le bleuté lui faisait _ce truc_ avec sa langue juste sous l'oreille, en le préparant avec tendresse avant la brusquerie à venir quand il serait en lui. Aomine, quant à lui, fut bien entendu très heureux d'avoir prouvé à son idiot personnel qui était le patron dans cet appartement. (Insinuer qu'il dirigeait ici était étrange puisqu'il n'avait aucun droit sur la résidence, mais c'était ça, le fun)

« Taïga. »

_Hm ?_

Fut à peu près le seul son intelligible que Kagami produisit, ses bras étreignant l'oreiller, son corps traversé par la béatitude et animé par une unique envie, celle de pioncer.

« Embrasse-moi.

—On s'est déjà embrassés.

—Je t'ai embrassé. Maintenant, je veux que toi, tu m'embrasses. »

Kagami poussa un profond soupir.

« T'agis comme un gamin. Sérieux, tu as peut-être fait le premier pas, mais j'ai participé au baiser.

—Je m'en fous. C'est ta punition pour m'inviter à voir des films tout seul à côté d'un macchabé.

—Macchabé ? »

Kagami dressa son torse, un sourcil en l'air.

« T'es toujours mort à côté de moi. »

Un peu boudeur, le basané croisait les bras, soutenant le regard avec son arrogance habituelle. Même avec ses reproches pathétiques, il arrivait à donner l'impression physique d'être en position de supériorité. Les arguments parvinrent étonnement au rouge, qui baissa les armes. Se vautrant accessoirement sur le matelas.

« Je te demande pardon. Je sais que c'est chiant, mais j'y peux rien, à chaque fois j'ai ce putain de coup de barre.

—Ouais, mais si tu te fais chier avec moi, ça sert à rien de m'inviter. »

Le rouge roula des yeux.

« Je me fais pas chier. »

Ses joues rougirent.

« Je t'invite parce que j'aime vraiment être avec toi.

—Ouais, t'aimes vraiment dormir à côté de moi, quoi. »

Aomine, désabusé, choisit de se moquer gentiment. Il n'allait pas faire tout une histoire à ce sujet, il n'était pas une gonzesse. Kagami ricana, tournant sa tête de manière à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent pas.

« C'est ça. Mais surtout après qu'on ait fait l'amour, c'est mieux que pendant le film. »

Le bleuté éclata de rire, s'heurtant au visage furibond de son amant, qui s'était retourné à toute vitesse pour le mitrailler. Il semblait proche de l'explosion.

« Tu me sors cette niaiserie et tu veux pas m'embrasser ?

—Va niquer. »

Il ne sut dire si le dunkeur était rouge de rage ou de gêne. Il eut un sourire en coin qu'il sentit s'agrandir pendant qu'il parla :

« C'est d'jà fait. »

Kagami secoua la tête, serrant poings et dents.

« Pff. Bonne nuit.

—Et mon baiser, il vient à pied ?

—Ta gueule. »

De mauvaise grâce, le rouge l'embrassa. Aomine sentit qu'il prévoyait de le faire à la furtif, ce pourquoi il retint sa nuque, le forçant à accepter sa langue demandeuse et les tranches de chairs à s'humidifier pendant l'échange intense. A bout de souffle, ils se quittèrent, le basané satisfait parce qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, le dunkeur rageur d'avoir été ainsi maté.

Pendant que l'un s'endormait en marmonnant un 'j'te déteste' à l'encontre de l'autre, ce dernier pensa 'je t'aime', mais se garda bien de le dire. Il se contenta de murmurer un 'moi aussi', la tendresse dans sa voix révélant la véritable signification de ces deux petits mots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. MuraKuro - Jeux d'enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating M, il y a un petit lime, mais rien d'explicite, c'est vraiment subtil.   
> Bonne lecture !

_**Jeux d'enfants** _

« Murasakibara-kun, j'ai dit non ! »

Kuroko courrait autour du lit, une glace dans une main alors que Murasakibara, qui venait de finir la sienne, voulait la lui dérober.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup. J'y ai droit, moi aussi.

—Mais Kuro-chin, juste une bouchée. Je t'en laisserais. Kurooo-chinnnn. »

Il pleurnichait presque à présent, lamentations exagérées et feintes. Kuroko s'en amusait, bien qu'un léger sentiment d'irritation flottait dans son estomac. Le gigantesque adolescent était incapable de ne prendre qu'une bouchée. Le bleu le savait bien. S'il lui laissait ne serait-ce que poser la pointe de sa langue contre la surface plane de l'esquimau, il le goberait entièrement. Lui en laisser l'occasion pour lui faire plaisir une fois, d'accord. Deux fois ? Non. Il fallait imposer des limites. Si Kuroko ne brillait pas par sa présence en société, il voulait être capable de se faire figure d'une autorité minime dans son couple, tout de même ! Il ne demandait pas la lune, juste que son petit-ami n'abuse pas de sa force pour le mettre en position de faiblesse. Oh, il était tout à fait capable de se défendre. 'Le combat' n'était pas qu'une affaire de carrure et de muscle. Un bon maintien, une bonne répartition de son poids, la capacité à anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire, ces simples choses étaient primaires et non secondaires, contrairement à ce que pensait la majorité des gens.

En cet instant précis, ça se jouait à qui serait le plus malin et le plus rapide. Kuroko eut un rictus. Il n'était pas en reste à ce niveau-là.

Il sauta au-dessus du matelas, glace encore en main qu'il réussit à ne pas faire tomber grâce à son habilité, son amant bloquant les deux côtés, ses options de replis, en grimpant à genoux sur le lit. Stratégiquement, Kuroko bondit en avant, espérant se faufiler sous le bassin du plus grand. Sous la surprise, Murasakibara fléchit et Kuroko ne put que remercier un réflexe divin pour ne pas s'être fait écrasé par l'entrejambe de son petit-ami. À la place, il tomba en arrière, brandissant le bâton un peu humide et à l'équilibre précaire de son index et son pouce en l'air.

« C'est passé près, Kuro-chin.

—Certes. »

Depuis l'oreiller, le bleu n'allait pas le nier. Ils se sourirent, se taquinant mutuellement du regard. Finalement, avant que Murasakibara puisse avancer, Kuroko se dépêcha d'engloutir ce qui restait de l'esquimau. Ce ne fut pas des plus agréable, un goût froid passa entre ses dents et dans sa gorge, mais ça y était, pu possible de lui voler son bien, à présent. Fier, le plus petit posa délicatement le minuscule bout de bois sur la table de chevet en tendant légèrement le bras. Il irait le jeter après, ce n'était pas gras, ça ne salirait pas. Il ne fut pas préparé à ce que Murasakibara saute sur ses lèvres, le privant de la réplique en apparence neutre, mais totalement destinée à narguer son vis-à-vis en réalité, qu'il avait concoctée.

« J'ai faim de toi, maintenant. Ce dessert-là, j'ai le droit ?

—J'hésite à penser que tu es un grand gourmand ou un grand pervers. »

Kuroko avait soupiré. Il eut droit à une moue outrée en réponse.

« Je pensais simplement que mon Kuro-chin serait malheureux si je ne l'embrassais pas avant qu'il dorme. »

Le violet ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur le nez du plus petit, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir trop bêtement à son goût.

« Et, » ajouta-t-il en baisant cette fois-ci la joue droite, « je pensais qu'il deviendrait vraiment heureux si je lui faisais l'amour. »

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rire, essuyant un baiser sur la gauche.

« Tu es le garçon de notre âge le plus puéril que je connaisse. Même Kise-kun et Kagami-kun sont plus matures que toi.

—C'est méchant, ça, Kuro-chin, ça va se payer. »

Même en disant de telles paroles, le violet ne perdait en rien sa mollesse et son air hagard. Pourtant, ses mains vives montraient qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Quand l'une se posa sur la forme dessinée à travers son short de pyjama, deux doigts de l'autre entourant une pointe rose chanceuse sur son torse, sous son t-shirt, le bleu sentit son esprit le quitter petit à petit. Étonnament, il n'eut soudain plus du tout la tête à charrier son compagnon, mais à se laisser toucher, aimer, par lui.

Une bouche tentatrice affola dangereusement le lobe de son oreille.

« Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms, tu ne penses pas que ça serait bien ? »

Kuroko bénit la position qu'ils avaient adoptée. Penché ainsi sur son oreille, Murasakibara ne le voyait pas virer au cramoisi. Enfin, non pas qu'il cherchait à se cacher de ce genre de chose avec lui, ça restait gênant. Il n'avait nulle habitude d'appeler les gens par leurs prénoms. Il ne l'avait même jamais fait pour personne. Une chaleur se répandait doucement en lui. Un léger gémissement lui échappa. Lèvres tremblantes, il apposa néanmoins :

« Oui, Atsushi-kun. »

La tête de Murasakibara recula. Continuant ses mouvements de bras, qu'il accéléra, maintenant plus intimes, la main baladeuse en bas s'étant faufilée, il le considérait avec intérêt, ce qui rendait la chose incroyablement embarrassante et érotique à la fois. Kuroko était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Un son honteux remonta le gouffre de sa gorge.

« Tetsu-chin. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et parce qu'il fallait sauver les apparences, le joueur fantôme avala brusquement sa salive et tenta d'articuler aussi distinctement que possible les mots suivants :

« Tu es si puéril, Atsushi-kun. » Il se perdit dans un nouveau gémissement, frissonnant de la tête au pied. « Tellement…puéril… »

Cependant, il aimait beaucoup jouer avec lui, donc quelque part, il l'était aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	7. TakaKuro - Aromatisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte explicite, cette fois-ci, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

_**Aromatisé** _

« Takao-kun… »

Le soupir de Kuroko chatouilla les tympans de Takao alors qu'il écartait davantage les jambes, lui octroyant de l'espace. Au gré du léger confort supplémentaire pour terminer sa besogne, sa langue s'amusait à choyer le sexe gonflé, rougis par le plaisir, alors que les cuisses tremblaient de plus en plus. Elles voulaient se resserrer autour de sa boîte crânienne, mais ses mains retenaient les os des articulations pendant qu'il faisait dodeliner sa tête d'avant en arrière. Le détail aurait échappé à un œil peu attentif, mais le brun l'était particulièrement. Son bleu n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il ne se trompait pas là-dessus, jamais. Le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire n'infiltrait pas sa salive, mais il le savait là. Il bava un peu en libérant le pénis encore érectile. Un regard dans celui de son partenaire lui apprit l'état dans lequel il le mettait. Il n'ignorait pas ses joues à la teinte brûlante, ni ses lèvres portant les traces de ses incisives, seulement, ses yeux remplis d'humidité étaient le plus marquant.

Ses pupilles fuyantes, le ciel parfait de ses iris proche de déborder…C'était si excitant.

Takao sourit. Il approcha ses lèvres du bout ; engloutit jusqu'à la garde. Il ne voulait pas le faire venir trop vite, qu'il ait le temps de se régaler, l'orgasme étant quelque chose qu'il fallait faire mijoter. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre trop de temps, de son côté, il attendait d'être en lui. Ça devenait très dur, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il accéléra son rythme, un crescendo d'attentions, les lèvres allant et la langue s'y joignant, sa poigne soutenant la virilité du joueur de Seirin. Kuroko se redressa brusquement, les doigts d'une de ses mains se fermant sur ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne, l'autre retenant son épaule, comme pour le repousser. Takao savait qu'il essayait simplement de ne pas lâcher prise. Les sons de la salive qui se coinçait durement dans la gorge du bleu accompagnaient ses va-et-vient. Il ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il était mignon à chaque fois qu'il essayait de contrôler ses bruits.

Enfin, lorsque les ongles de Kuroko s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, il vint. En revanche, le sperme n'emplit pas sa bouche, mais le préservatif que Takao se dépêcha d'ôter à son petit-ami après s'être éloigné. Il le jeta dans la poubelle, qu'il viderait après, quand le deuxième irait le rejoindre.

« J'ai bien fait de choisir un goût citron. C'était vraiment agréable.

—J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y habituer… »

Takao soupira. Il aurait préféré s'en passer aussi, bien naturellement, ç'aurait été plus agréable, plus naturel, mais il valait mieux se protéger.

« Certaines maladies peuvent s'attraper même la première fois. Ça fait un moment pour nous deux, alors soyons sages. »

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots en riant, remontant dans le lit pour attraper les lèvres du bleu.

« Je sais bien, rétorqua celui-ci lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, mais pendant une fellation…

—Les yeux sont un point de contamination. » Le brun offrit un deuxième baiser. « Dire que je ne pensais pas être le plus raisonnable à ce sujet.

—C'est simplement quelque chose avec lequel je ne suis pas familier, mais je reconnais l'importance du préservatif.

—Hm, hm, tu t'en plains pas mal, pourtant. »

Il se moquait et Kuroko se renfrogna à peine, l'ignorant royalement ensuite.

« On met un goût fraise pour toi.

—Je l'aurais parié. »

Le brun déchira l'emballage de la capote avec précipitation. Il avait toujours du mal à se la mettre, cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception. Râlant, il laissa Kuroko et son air presque suffisant s'en occuper –il était celui qui s'en débrouillait le mieux. Une fois la protection de latex ajustée, il prépara son amant avec tendresse tout en l'embrassant. Alors qu'il bougeait deux doigts dans l'étroite cavité du bleu, il le sentait se crisper et se mouvoir contre lui. Finalement, entre leurs lèvres scellées, un petit rire éclot de la part du joueur fantôme.

« Takao-kun a encore un goût citronné. »

Il rattrapa ses lèvres immédiatement, Takao se trouvant dans l'obligation de lutter pour son droit de donner le change.

« C'est addictif, hein ?

—Ce n'est pas ma saveur préférée, mais j'aime bien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu es ma saveur préférée.

—C'est vraiment idiot, ce que tu me dis là.

—Fais attention à toi, Tetsu-chan, si tu es vilain, tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup cette nuit.

—Du moment que j'ai mon baiser aromatisé, je serais content. »

Il le provoquait peut-être un peu. Perversement, le brun positionna sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du bleu et remplaça ses doigts par son membre désireux. En le pénétrant doucement, il releva la tête, se nourrissant de son expression à la fois avide, la brève tension et le relâchement qui l'animaient, et la pencha de nouveau. Il chuchota :

« Tu parles de mettre mon sexe dans ta bouche alors que tu l'aurais eu dans les fesses juste avant et de m'embrasser ensuite ? Ce n'est pas sale, Tetsu-chan ?

—Comme si ça te dégoutait réellement. »

Une première poussée lente décrocha un beau sifflement à Kuroko pendant que Takao se retenait difficilement de le pilonner. Il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

« Tu as raison…L'idée me plait beaucoup. »

Le rougissement des joues de Kuroko s'accentua. Grâce au plaisir, mais pas que.

« Tu es aussi ma saveur préférée, tu sais. »

Dans les faits, le joueur fantôme goûterait un peu de la sienne aussi, mais c'était dans le cadre de leur amour, il n'y avait là rien de malpropre. Au contraire. Galvanisé par la déclaration, Takao harponna ses cuisses et s'enfouit beaucoup plus franchement en lui. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre, déglutissant bruyamment. Les mots lui manquaient pour expliquer combien il adorait ça. Au vu de la fougue détenue par l'œil du faucon de Shoutoku, ils seraient épuisés au point de dormir à poings fermés. Il espérait être assez éveillé pour pouvoir apprécier ce baiser au goût de fraise, et que son deuxième orgasme ne le laisserait pas trop pantelant non plus, tant qu'à faire.

On ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, malheureusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet des préservatifs, parce que se protéger est bel et bien important, et que dans le yaoi on s'en passe la plus part du temps, alors je voulais écrire sur un cas de figure où le couple en utilise ^^.   
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. KagaKuro - Joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est la deuxième fois pour ce couple, mais ils me font fondre, c'est mon OTP, alors je plaide coupable XD.  
> Rating T, rien de méchant.

_**Joking** _

« Ça ne va pas le faire. »

Dans le silence de cathédrale de minuit, la déclaration de Kuroko fit tressauter les épaules de Kagami. Chevelure quelque peu désordonnée, allongé à ses côtés sur le lit, le rouge commençait en outre à glisser dans un état semi-somnolent, perdant conscience de toute chose, incluant la faible présence du bleu. Le cœur légèrement affolé, il avisa son regard décidé, de reproche vivant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Il se donna l'air nonchalant.

« De quoi ?

—Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser du soir. Ni ma berceuse. »

La réplique laissa Kagami sur le cul. L'irritation d'être ainsi moqué gonfla en lui comme un ballon. Il se redressa, le toisant méchamment, d'autant plus fâché d'avoir vu son entrée dans le monde de la nuit interrompue pour ce qu'il qualifiait de conneries. Sa colère faisait ressortir les os de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand il réagit à l'affront.

« Depuis quand il te faut un baiser pour t'endormir ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça ? Tu crois que je vais chanter, en plus ? »

Les lèvres de Kuroko, elles, affichèrent un petit sourire.

« Tu vas dormir par terre, toi, menaça Kagami. Contente-toi de pioncer !

—C'était une blague. Bonne nuit. »

Il fermait déjà les yeux, couette coincée sous le menton. Encore estomaqué, le dunkeur secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'énerver pour de bon.

« T'es sérieusement... »

Ouvrant un œil, Kuroko lui prêtait une oreille attentive.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me chercher comme ça.

—J'avoue que j'aime bien t'embêter. »

Kagami se mordit la joue, persifflant avec amertume. C'est qu'il lui faisait _la_ moue mignonne, le fumier.

« T'es un emmerdeur né…

—Sans doute. »

Se regardant en chien de faïence une lourde poignée de secondes, sans qu'aucun ne fléchisse, ils cédaient petit à petit à l'amusement. Le bleu en agrippa d'autant plus les yeux carmins.

« Je peux avoir mon baiser, s'il te plait ?

—Tu le voulais depuis le début, hein ? »

Kagami avait à présent un sourire en coin. Malgré son expression neutre, deux points roses venaient de faire leur apparition sur le visage du joueur fantôme. Il était coquin, celui-là, pour arriver à ses fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de la lecture !


	9. KagaFuri - Fondant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien plus long que ce que je ne le pensais, ce texte m'aura fait dépassé les 2000 mots alors que je n'aurais pas cru que ça arriverait pour ce recueil !  
> Rating T, rien de méchant non plus ici, c'est plutôt fluffy.

_**Fondant** _

Furihata posa sa manette sur le sol alors que l'écran chargeait leur future partie. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu les mains. Furihata avait été invité chez Kagami, son petit-ami depuis maintenant trois mois, pour jouer aux jeux vidéo et faire leurs devoirs. C'était du moins le prétexte qu'il avait servi à ses parents pour obtenir leur permission. Ils avaient plutôt bien occupé l'après-midi et le début de soirée avec le premier et aucunement avec le deuxième. Qui aurait pu les blâmer ? Ce jeu de combat de superhéros baptisé 'Injustice' était définitivement prenant, et force de 'non, on refait, je gagnerais cette fois !' le temps leur filait littéralement entre les doigts sans qu'ils ne puissent espérer le retenir. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent dès qu'ils déchiffrèrent le cadrant.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il est super tard ! »

A côté de lui, Kagami haussa les épaules, portant sa canette de coca à sa bouche. Il jeta un œil à la nuit tombée par-delà la grande porte-fenêtre aux rideaux à moitié tirés et but une longue lampée avant de frapper la boîte d'aluminium contre la table basse en un bruit métallique. Sans trop appuyer son regard, il ne se détourna qu'à peine de l'écran. L'avancement de la petite barre jaune se finissait presque.

« T'as qu'à rester ici. »

Furihata fut un peu gêné. Le 'un peu' était de trop. Il se sentit rougir et son ventre se noua bien vite. Il n'était pas gêné d'être seul avec Kagami…Enfin, si, il trouvait ça embarrassant, il l'avouait. Quoiqu'il en soit, une demi-journée ensemble était supportable pour son faible seuil d'intimidation, ils en avaient déjà grillées trois ensemble comme ça. Une nuit, en revanche, l'outrepassait de _très_ loin.

« Ben, il est huit heures et on m'attendait pour huit heures chez moi…Je dois pouvoir attraper le train si je me dépêche.

—On s'amuse bien, appelle pour dire que tu restes.

—Je sais pas s'ils vont être d'accord… »

Le rouge roula des yeux devant sa gaucherie teinté de couardise.

« Au moins demande. »

Il aurait été illogique et suspect de sa part qu'il refuse, alors le châtain acquiesça. Pendant qu'il passait le coup de fil, il espéra pratiquement se faire sermonner et prier de rentrer dans l'immédiat. Ça l'aurait délivré de la situation houleuse dans laquelle il venait de s'emprisonner, bien malgré lui. Ses parents durent mettre sa voix tremblante sur le dos de sa désobéissance involontaire, et acceptèrent sans aucune condition. A la fin de la conversation, Kagami eut un sourire franchement satisfait et lui caressa le crâne d'un air vaguement moqueur.

« Tu vois, ils t'ont pas buté. Je vais faire à manger. »

En entendant son estomac agréer et voyant ce satané sourire qui ne disparaissait pas du visage de l'autre, Furihata avait rougi davantage. Joues cuisantes, la tête lui tournait. Dans son for intérieur, il s'enjoignit vivement à se calmer. Derrière l'angoisse, il devait l'avouer, il était très heureux avec Kagami, aujourd'hui et, aussi bête que ce soit à dire, tout le temps. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être dans cet état. C'était si idiot, même pour lui, le grand – pas tant que ça quand il voyait le dunkeur – garçon impressionnable. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Puis, Kagami avait eu raison, ils avaient vraiment passé du bon temps. Ce qui allait se produire pouvait même être vu comme la cerise sur le gâteau, il en expliquait par-là l'expression triomphante de son petit-ami. Il se pouvait également qu'enfin de compte, il soit juste heureux parce qu'ils pourraient profiter de la soirée entière pour jouer et du lendemain matin pour être ensemble. Furihata était personnellement très attiré par l'idée, et ça n'arrangeait pas la température de ses joues.

Être ainsi partagé était insupportable.

« Je fais une omelette de riz et un fondant au chocolat. Par contre, le fondant, j'ai jamais fait, donc si c'est dégueu, tu me le dis. »

Timidement, Furihata s'approcha de la cuisine pour regarder son petit-ami sortir les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. L'omelette de riz était son plat préféré. Le châtain sourit, trouvant l'attention adorable. Il se raidit ensuite. Le rouge semblait chercher à le séduire, bien que la chose soit faite depuis bien longtemps. L'attendrissement dominait en lui, restait qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter les gestes du dunkeur ! S'accoudant au bar, le regard vague, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Son petit-ami l'interrompit.

« Tu vas pas rester là à me mater tout le temps que je cuisine, nan ? Va te poser devant la télé, j'apporte les plats quand c'est prêt. »

Se rendant compte de son comportement ridicule, Furihata balbutia.

« O-oui, tu as raison. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et rit faiblement. Il sentait le haut débit de paroles nerveuses arrivé. « Je suis un peu distrait. Je…Merci pour le repas, c'est vraiment cool que tu fasses ce que j'aime. C'est même super gentil. Merci.»

Outch. Deux fois 'merci' en l'espace d'une réplique…Il était pitoyable. Si le plus petit eut la force de ne pas baisser la tête et osa plonger dans les perles rougeoyantes en parlant, c'est parce qu'il tenait à montrer que sa gratitude était sincère. Il s'encourageait à se confronter à sa peur. Tendu, il finit par amorcer un demi-tour. Le stoppèrent les deux mains qui encadrèrent son visage ; et les lèvres sauvages dévorèrent les siennes. Il en avait l'habitude, rougissait toujours autant à chacun de leurs baisers. Aussi, il ne voyait rien d'étonnant à ce que Kagami ne remarque pas son désarroi et réagisse comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'y avait que pour lui que la situation devenait dure à gérer.

En regagnant le canapé, Furihata se sentait toujours si idiot. Le reste de la soirée lui permit d'évacuer sa tension. Il passa un petit moment seul avec ses pensées à zapper, ayant quitté le canal du jeu, pendant qu'une odeur agréable emplissait la pièce, et quand Kagami vint s'assoir avec les assiettes, il lui proposa de préparer le gâteau ensemble après le repas. Ils mangèrent, craquèrent pour une petite partie avant de se mettre aux fourneaux et de débarrasser. L'opération fut amusante, un moment tendre de complicité et de jeu entre deux compagnons. Furihata en oublia peu à peu son stress. Tout allait bien.

Seulement, quand ils approchèrent les dix heures du soir et que le rouge lui proposa un film avant d'aller se coucher, la crainte déboula au galop sur son fidèle destrier, le mal de ventre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais au fur à mesure qu'il tressautait quand Kagami passait son bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait doucement le bras, ce dernier finit inévitablement par se poser des questions. Vers la moitié du film, pressant le bouton pause de la télécommande du lecteur DVD, le rouge regarda son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à stresser comme ça ?

—J-je ne suis pas stressé. »

Désarmé, le châtain ne pouvait que nier. Kagami secoua la tête. Son timbre de voix sonna irrité.

« Kou, je te connais, la joue pas avec moi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

—Mais rien ! »

Furihata regretta à l'instant même sa vive exclamation. Voulant faire oublier son emportement, il se décida à survoler _le_ sujet :

« J-je dormirais où ?

—Euh y a la chambre d'amis et si tu veux tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, avec moi, le lit est assez grand pour deux. »

Le rougissement furieux des joues du châtain annonçait son avis sur la question, mais il se fit violence. Kagami resta interdit devant lui.

« A-avec t-toi ça ira. »

Le sournois bégaiement, encore.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, putain ? Sérieux, réponds-moi, je comprends pas. »

Le plus petit sentit son cerveau se déconnecter. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Pas à voix haute. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils en parlent, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors il garda le silence. Toujours aussi perdu, Kagami le fixait, s'apprêtant à se fâcher pour de bon contre son silence. Au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit, il parut frappé par l'illumination divine. Furihata ne sut s'il devait avoir honte ou être heureux que son petit-ami ait compris par lui-même. Il attendit ses paroles avec appréhension.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je compte pas te forcer à quoique ce soit.

—J-je sais !»

Il paraissait vexé, alors Furihata s'était empressé d'assurer, brandissant deux paumes agitées.

« Ben arrête de bégayer comme ça.

—Désolé. Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à l'idée et j'ai jamais fait ni avec une fille ni avec un garçon et je sais que je serai pas très doué et que tu seras déçu. »

Yeux figés sur ses poings qui écrasaient ses cuisses, il déglutit. Il avait parlé très vite, ne prenant aucune pause. Il entendit un soupir.

« Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu flippes mais t'as pas besoin de l'être à ce point. Si t'as pas envie, on fait que pioncer, c'est bien aussi. »

Furihata releva la tête, son petit-ami baissa la sienne à son tour.

« Pour être honnête, je l'ai jamais fait non plus, donc je suis pas exigeant. Si ça peut t'aider à te rassurer. »

Oh. Le châtain se reçut tout le poids de sa stupidité au visage. Il avait présumé et anticipé sans même se demander ce qu'il en était pour Kagami. Étant donné qu'il avait vécu aux États-Unis, aussi clichée que soit cette association d'idées, il avait pensé qu'il avait forcément fait plusieurs expériences. Une pointe de stress l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas plus capable de donner une première fois satisfaisante à son futur amant, mais il la chassa bien vite.

« J'ai cru…Je…Je suis bête, vraiment bête...Désolé. »

Alors que Furihata se cachait le visage dans ses mains, Kagami réfuta d'un mouvement du menton.

« T'excuse pas. On le finit, ce film ? »

Furihata acquiesça. L'histoire était intéressante, un film d'action fort en sensations qui les emporta dans son univers jusqu'au générique de fin. Ils allèrent se brosser les dents, le dunkeur entamant un paquet de trois brosses neuves pour lui donner une. Il l'avait acheté pour ses parents et lui, quand celle qu'il utilisait devrait être changée, mais comme ils n'étaient jamais là, l'achat se révélait pour l'instant vain, alors autant que ça serve. Il avait déclaré cela avec légèreté mais Furihata se demandait sincèrement comment il pouvait supporter d'être seul de façon permanente. Ses propres parents et son frère lui tapaient quelques fois sur les nerfs, mais il aurait été bien malheureux sans eux. Avec cette prise de conscience, il regrettait encore plus sa conduite.

Une fois dans la chambre, le rouge lui prêta un t-shirt de pyjama trop grand pour lui, en riant gentiment de l'allure flottante que le vêtement lui donnait. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, et ils s'assirent côte à côte au bord du lit. Machinalement, Kagami se pencha et Furihata se dressa. Le baiser eut lieu. Furihata finit rapidement couché sur le dos, le corps plus fort que le sien l'oppressant. Il y avait de la passion dans cet échange. Les mains de Kagami tenaient ses flancs tandis que ses jambes entravaient les siennes, et que sa langue jouait dans son palais qu'elle connaissait déjà bien mais ne se fatiguait jamais d'explorer. Ils se séparèrent, aussi pantelants l'un que l'autre. Furihata sentait que les tours de ses yeux étaient humides et tenta de les essuyer discrètement.

Il se surprit à penser que les joues rougies de Kagami le rendaient adorable. Et également à prononcer la chose suivante :

« Taïga…Tu veux le faire ? »

Il y eut un silence. Si Furihata n'était pas loin de se flageller pour avoir osé demander, il était aussi prêt, malgré son audace précaire, à aller jusqu'au bout, ou au moins à débattre de l'idée. Parce qu'ils étaient un couple et qu'il était plus que sûr de ses sentiments. Le dunkeur fit glisser ses genoux sur la couette. Il atteignit l'oreiller à côté de celui qui serait le sien et y posa sa tête.

« Un baiser avant de dormir, c'est déjà bien.

—Oui, c'est cool. »

Furihata approuva.

« Okay… »

En murmurant, Kagami unit leurs bouches une deuxième fois avec tendresse et chaste rapidité. Le châtain tourna le dos à son petit-ami. Pas décidé à le laisser s'éloigner, le rouge l'entoura de son bras, et un troisième baiser arriva juste derrière son oreille. Furihata ne put retenir son gémissement engendré par un frisson dont il se força à ne pas être gêné. Complètement à son aise, il se blottit contre Kagami qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

« Oh…On a laissé ton fondant sous le torchon dans la cuisine.

—On verra demain, ça peut se manger aussi bien froid que cuit, t'façon.

—Oui…Bonne nuit.

—Ouais, à toi aussi. »

La lampe se trouvant de son côté, Furihata l'éteignit, la douce obscurité les recouvrant. Ils songèrent chacun que le fondant ne pourrait certainement pas être aussi délicieux que les baisers électrisants qu'ils avaient partagés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je voyais bien le fluff avec ce couple, et je me disais aussi qu'il n'y a pas que les filles qui peuvent ressentir de l'anxiété vis-à-vis de la première fois, surtout dans un couple homosexuel où l'un des gars sait qu'il devra être en dessous :').  
> Donc voilà, j'ai voulu exploiter ça.  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. AoAka - La complainte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating T, plutôt centré sur le comique !

_**La complainte** _

« Daïki. »

Paisiblement allongé entre les draps doux et voluptueux, Aomine sentit un gain d'exaspération le saisir depuis le ventre. Il ouvrit un premier œil torve et son frère pour finir par poser un regard certainement pas plus gai sur l'obscurité ambiante de la chambre. La lampe de chevet éclaira le tableau, ses orbes réfractaires à l'activité battirent immédiatement en retraite. Oh, il aurait pu ignorer, se rabattre la couette sur le coin du museau et tenter de recouvrer son état originel. Seulement…Le poing qui cognait doucement à l'arrière de son épaule l'en empêchait. C'était la troisième fois qu' _il_ prononçait son nom en ponctuant ce point précis de son dos d'un petit coup. Il aurait pu se plaindre d'une légère douleur due à l'accumulation d'impacts, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui le gênait, c'était au niveau des nerfs.

Comme souvent, son petit-ami déjouait les limites de l'inventivité pour que son sang bouille dans chacune de ses veines, fut-elle minuscule et insignifiante. Il fallait le dire, être réveillé ainsi avait un goût tout à fait rageant comme ce lait périmé qu'on est joyeux d'avaler avant de remarquer la saleté de date sur la saleté de boite, et sans oublier la saleté de goût. L'expérience était toute fraîche chez lui, datant du matin même, ou peut-être devrait-il dire celui de la veille, alors il était également à vif là-dessus. Le bleuté inspira profondément par le nez et expira tout en remuant les jambes pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« Sei, je dors. »

Composé, calme, serein, mais décidé. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de remonter la couette jusqu'à son cou, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'il ferait mieux de descendre son corps dans le lit, sans quoi il couvrirait sûrement le visage d'Akashi avec. Si ça avait pu étouffer sa fantaisie de l'emmerder, ça n'aurait pas été de refus, mais il tenait quand même bien à son emmerdeur.

« Daïki. » [1]

Il lui toquait toujours à l'épaule de façon intempestive. Aomine serra les dents. Il fit silence.

« Daïki. »

Encore. Ses poings se bandèrent, cette fois-ci. La _douce_ chaleur caractéristique de la colère le prenait tout aussi doucement aux tripes.

« Daïki. »

…Pas possible, ce type avait un problème. Et cette voix marquée par l'autorité et la désinvolture arrogante ! Aomine se contractait petit à petit de la tête au pied.

« Daïki. »

…Il craqua. Se tournant d'un bond face à son compagnon d'infortune, il s'écria rageusement :

« MERDE ! Tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que je réponde ? »

Un sourire orna la bouche provocante. L'oreiller bien à plat derrière son dos, la couverture le bordant impeccablement et les mains le long du corps, Akashi reniflait toujours la suffisance. Cette allure impériale contrastait avec le ridicule de son comportement. Non mais, sérieusement, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça, il ne savait pas où il avait eu l'idée, toujours est-il que si le but était de le faire chier, il l'emportait haut la main.

« Tu viens de le faire, dit-il, énonçant sa victoire évidente. Embrasse-moi. »

Aomine ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de beugler :

« JE DORMAIS !

—Embrasse-moi d'abord. »

Le rouge était intraitable. Frottant ses paupières lourdes, le bleuté se sentit des plus dépités.

« Putain, Sei, t'es trop chiant. Tu me réveilles vraiment pour ça ? »

Akashi laissa échapper un soupir aussi fin que ses lèvres. Il paraissait réellement irrité par son attitude et contrarié. Comme s'il était celui qui en avait le droit ! Aomine eut presque envie de pousser un gémissement de pleurnicheur. Il voulait désespérément son sommeil et pressentait que la conversation suivante l'en éloignerait cruellement.

« A chaque fois que nous couchons ensemble, tu t'endors directement. Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir un loir comme petit-ami.

—Sans déconner, tu vas pas me reprocher d'être fatigué ?

—Je suis content de parvenir à t'épuiser mais j'aimerais discuter de temps en temps. Notre passage en chambre ne se résume qu'au sexe. Ça me déplait. »

Le bleuté tomba des nues. Il s'engageait vraiment sur le terrain des reproches stupides, là ? Puis il voulait discuter, ou être embrassé ? Fallait savoir ! Le présage était juste. Si Akashi partait là-dedans, ce serait sa fête, il connaissait bien son mode de fonctionnement. Leur relation n'était ni jeune ni trop installée. Six mois, la période où l'on pouvait considérer que ça devenait sérieux. Il était bien difficile de croire qu'ils soient restés ensemble aussi longtemps, vu leurs caractères différents et l'entente très superficielle qu'ils partageaient au collège. Ce qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre était compliqué à définir. Depuis la Winter Cup de l'année dernière, des rencontres étaient arrangées aussi souvent que possible entre les anciens membres de la Génération Miracle, aussi bien pour jouer au basket que pour se voir et discuter. Ils se charriaient tous les deux, s'amusant intérieurement de la riposte, et quand bien même les discussions s'envenimaient parfois et se soldaient alors à coups de regards froids, un lien fort avait fini par prendre forme.

Ce sentiment contrariant qu'ils s'inspiraient, leur constante opposition, s'était mué en flirt. Ce genre de chose ne tombaient pas réellement sur le coin de la tête un beau jour, mais elles n'étaient bien entendues aucunement prévisible et l'on s'en rendait compte avec impuissance. Obéissant à sa pulsion primaire et parce qu'il avait senti que c'était le moment, Aomine avait volé un baiser à Akashi pour la première fois deux semaines avant leur mise en couple, pour lui faire 'fermer sa petite gueule'. Il avait sérieusement cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. A défaut d'un quelconque coup de ciseaux, Akashi n'en trimballait pas avec lui partout, un regard assassin et une baffe qui lui boufferait la joue entière.

A la place, le vairon avait paru déstabilisé mais avait gardé un calme olympien lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il lui avait demandé des explications qu'Aomine avait fournies, blasé par son futur rejet. A leur entente, Akashi avait déclaré nourrir des sentiments ambigus à son égard. Il était parti en lui promettant d'un ton doux que le bleuté ne lui avait jamais connu qu'il réfléchirait sérieusement à son sujet. En résultant deux semaines plus tard l'issue heureuse qui avait mené à sa situation présente. Maintenant, est-ce que leur relation avait changée, concrètement ? Oui et non. Ils étaient plus proches et échangeaient plus facilement, malgré le fait récurrent qu'ils se tapaient sur le système à la longue. Leur amour, parce que c'était de ça dont il était question, était compliqué mais réel. Leur relation n'aurait pas duré si longtemps, le cas échéant.

Aomine était à la fois lassé et résigné de ces perpétuels coups de gueule qui ponctuaient leurs soirées de petit couple.

« T'sais que c'est les meufs qui font ce genre d'histoire ?

—J'ai l'air d'être une fille ? Je ne plaisante pas, Daïki.

—Attends, on discute la journée quand on est ensemble, on fait pas que baiser, faut pas abuser. »

Le rouge secoua la tête, catégorique, et croisa durement les bras.

« Tu surveilleras ton langage.» Il balaya l'air d'un geste dédaigneux de la main et reprit : « Je n'abuse pas. Certes, nous avons des conversations, mais elles sont pour la plus part ponctuées d'emportements et dès que nous venons ici l'un de nous met sa queue à l'autre et tu t'endors. »

Oh, qu'elle était belle, qu'elle martelait ses tympans, cette accusation vibrante dans le 'tu'. Il se sentit sidéré. Le petit fumier la jouait maniéré supérieur, en plus, pour bien se payer sa tête jusqu'au bout et faire valoir sa suprématie.

« C'est vrai que 'queue' c'est vachement poli, et c'est moi qui doit surveiller mon langage… Mais tu veux discuter de quoi, aussi ?

—Je ne sais pas. »

Akashi se trouva fort dépourvu. Aomine avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et il se repaissait des deux lueurs d'insatisfaction qui valsaient sous les pupilles. Tout à fait immature, le bleuté fut content d'avoir raison sur lui. Il se retourna, s'affalant sur l'oreiller avec une grâce absolue, tira un peu la taie pour mieux y enfoncer son crâne et étendit son corps en remontant la couette. Se délectant de la sensation de confort, L'As fût prêt à s'abandonner.

« Bon. Ben laisse-moi dormir et rappelle-moi quand t'auras un sujet. A demain. »

Akashi émit un reniflement dédaigneux dans son dos.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais un baiser, tu es devenu sourd ?

—Moi je t'ai dit que je voulais dormir mais t'en as rien à foutre.

—Exact. »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais ne se dérangea pas d'un poil. Il ne céderait pas aux caprices d'enfant gâté d'Akashi.

« Tu peux toujours courir. Bonne nuit mon con. »

Alors que sa détermination joyeuse lui promettait un sommeil royal, une froideur mortelle agrippa le bout de son oreille et tira, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise endolori. Très peu viril, soit dit en passant. Les doigts du vairon.

« Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage. »

Aspirant bruyamment l'air entre ses dents serrées sous la douleur, Aomine sentit que son énervement pas tout à fait enterré refaisait surface.

« Tu me lâches ou je t'en colle une, ça fait mal, je déconne pas.

—Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du bien. »

Son oreille fut néanmoins délivrée. La frottant, le bleuté se retourna pour balancer un regard mauvais à son amant. Lequel le toisait avec un sourire hautain, ses yeux courbés effrontément.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris sur qui tu es tombé, Daïki.

—Je crois que c'est m'sieur qu'a pas compris sur qui il est tombé. »

Le défi sonnait et avec rapidité, Akashi colla son corps nu contre le sien. Une main sous son menton, il retint sa tête pendant qu'il s'approchait, aguicheur.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais un baiser et je l'aurai.

—On n'a pas forcément à faire des choses parce que tu le veux, tu sais. »

Il gardait un ton relativement plat mais le côté impératif d'Akashi ennuyait profondément l'As de Touou. L'inévitable arriva, le petit rouge en était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il voulait vraiment son baiser, il devrait aller le chercher tout seul. Aomine ne bougea pas, les premiers instants, pendant que ses lèvres se muèrent contre les siennes. Il serra durement les dents quand sa langue essaya de les dépasser. Seulement, alors que la bouche se faisait presque vampirique, il réagit. Le bleuté plaqua Akashi de son côté du matelas, il mêla leurs langues de façon brutale et goûta la surprise ainsi que le rougissement sur les joues de l'autre.

Il ne dirait pas qu'Akashi avait gagné, mais simplement qu'il s'était pris au jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] S'il y en a parmi vous qui connaissent Big Bang Theory, oui, j'ai bien fait une analogie entre Sheldon et Akashi pour ce coup-là XD. Ça me faisait juste trop rire d'imaginer Akashi faire ça :').  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	11. AoKuro -Lumière noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte se passe lorsque Kuroko et Aomine étaient encore à Teikou, à la fin de leurs années de collège, et traite de leur relation à cette période.
> 
> Il justifie le rating, cette fois-ci, c'est de l'explicit sans trop d'ambiguïtés. L'atmosphère change un peu du reste, dans le sens où c'est plus sérieux et peut-être un peu plus "dramatique", le contexte obligeant.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Lumière noire** _

« Daïki-kun ! Je… »

Kuroko essaya de parler, mais perdu sous les sensations, il n'y parvenait pas. Ses doigts griffèrent les épaules de son amant, ses jambes relevées se crispant. Il tourna faiblement sa nuque, cachant une partie de son visage dans l'oreiller confortable.

Bougeant lentement en lui, le rythme très doux de ses va-et-vient dans son antre vierge il y a quelques minutes contribuant à la montée de son plaisir, Aomine serrait les dents. Il avait du mal à se retenir d'aller plus vite, voire de, sans vouloir être vulgaire, défoncer ce cul étroit, tout à sa merci pour cet instant magique. Cependant, il voulait justement que ça soit magique pour Tetsu. Lui donner l'Orgasme. C'était difficile pour une première fois, néanmoins, grâce à sa stratégie, il n'était pas loin d'atteindre ce but irréalisable aux premiers abords. Il se faisait passer au second plan, ce qui était considérablement étonnant venant de lui, traçant son chemin de l'entrée à la prostate sans forcer plus que nécessaire. Son pénis finissait par le traverser de mieux en mieux.

Le corps de son petit-ami, nullement habitué à toutes ces attentions, et ses chairs dilatées avaient besoin de temps pour que le plaisir puisse exister. S'il ne calculait pas bien son coup, pour sûr, le petit bleu aurait mal ou ne sentirait rien d'autre que la présence de son érection. Sa main masturbait le membre dressé entre leurs deux ventres, parcimonie oubliée. Les gémissements légers de son ombre résonnaient de plus en plus clairement à son oreille et il voyait sa satisfaction personnelle augmenter de pair. Outre le fait qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Tetsu, ses intentions n'étaient pas si altruistes que ça. Non seulement le plus petit aurait plus facilement envie de le refaire s'il lui faisait connaître efficacement le double plaisir, mais ça ferait aussi de lui un bon amant.

Avoir de bons résultats était important pour Aomine Daïki. Au sport comme au sexe.

Aussi…il avait à se faire pardonner.

En ce moment, les choses n'allaient pas bien, entre lui et son ombre sur le terrain. Il séchait les entraînements, ce que Kuroko désapprouvait. Il l'envoyait paître, ce qui le blessait. Étant donné que le basket était ce qui les réunissait, bien avant la romance qu'ils avaient entamée, ils ne passaient plus de temps ensemble. Un simple message avait suffi pour les conduire à ça. 'Je ne veux pas perdre Daïki-kun', qu'il avait dit. Hésitant sur ce qu'il allait répondre, ou s'il allait le faire, Aomine avait entendu la sonnette. Kuroko était sur le pas de sa porte, en uniforme, téléphone enfermé dans une main qui tremblait un peu. Il avait ce regard déterminé, prêt à ce qu'ils s'expliquent.

Derrière la feinte assurance de son petit-ami, Aomine avait perçu de la tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps avant de s'embrasser. Kuroko avait déclaré qu'il était prêt à se donner, parce qu'il avait à peine quinze ans et qu'il ne voyait que cette solution pour sauver leur relation amoureuse, si celle en tant qu'équipier était fichue. Le grand bleuté avait bien protesté pour la forme, arguant qu'il n'était pas obligé, mais le plus petit avait pris cette résolution. Ses parents étaient de nuits. Ils avaient prévenu ceux de Kuroko qu'il dormirait chez lui.

Ils avaient eu le loisir de se lancer.

Aomine ne regrettait pas. Et il ne voulait pas que Tetsu regrette.

Ce dernier se débattit plus promptement, alors que son pouce s'attardait sur la veine battante le long de sa verge. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme pour retenir quelque chose, et lui jeta un regard si étrange qu'Aomine en fut désarmé. Peut-être qu'il souffrait, enfin de compte, ou peut-être que c'était simplement trop bon. Il espérait la deuxième solution et entreprit de proférer des encouragements.

« C'est bon, Tetsu, t'y es presque. C'est bien.

—Daïki-kun…Accélère…Sinon tu ne vas pas… »

Le basané écarquilla les yeux, quand bien même il ne fut pas si surpris que son petit-ami ait compris ce qu'il faisait. Tant pis.

« Non.

—Mais... »

Volant les paroles d'une bouche trop parlante à l'aide de la sienne, il tâcha de transmettre de la tendresse alors qu'il effectuait un nouveau retour. Il abaissa main, qu'il rendit lente, voluptueuse, récupéra son air, son amant accédant au même privilège. Le plaisir qu'Aomine ressentait se faisait plus vif, et si la frustration voyait sa durée s'étaler, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à l'orgasme, lui aussi. Ça restait cependant difficilement supportable et il n'avait qu'une hâte : celui de son petit-ami, pour se retirer et se finir lui-même. Ou peut-être bien que Tetsu le finirait de ses mains si douces et si chaudes, pour un mec. Il était toutefois trop tôt pour qu'il impose à Kuroko le rythme qui lui permettrait de jouir. Il en flagellait son mental pour ne pas céder à ses désirs bestiaux.

« Ça y est, Tetsu ? T'es proche ?

—Daïki-kun, plus vite, s'il te plait ! »

La réponse n'était pas claire et revenait à son souhait précédant. Aomine ne sut comment interpréter, avec cet idiot. Ressentait-il un besoin de plus de force ou se souciait-il encore de lui ? À croire que le soupçon d'espoir avait trop percé sa voix.

« T'es un impatient ou quoi ? »

Sa voix se craqua presque. Il le devenait tellement, de son côté.

« Je veux te sentir. »

Sans répondre, Aomine souffla à son oreille d'une manière qu'il voulut rendre sensuelle. Avec ou sans succès, il n'en sut trop rien. Il donna un coup de hanche plus violent en Kuroko. À peine. Sa bouche entoura le lobe, il traîna jusqu'au cou, prenant bien soin de rendre le trajet humide, et mordit ensuite la peau blanche de l'épaule dans une pulsion qu'il jugea lui-même étrange. Oh, légèrement, et il relâcha immédiatement son emprise. En croisant le regard du bleu, il fut rassuré. Kuroko était la proie du plaisir et ne se souciait pas de sa petite morsure. La main bronzée ne chômait pas. La respiration de Kuroko se perturba, plus audible, moins régulière. Son corps frissonna puis trembla entre les bras du bleuté. Il comprit.

Son ombre était en train de jouir.

Aomine sourit. Un gémissement ravalé retentit bruyamment, sans doute la manifestation émotionnelle la plus crue qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de Kuroko, qui éjacula quelques secondes après.

Oh, que c'était dur de ne pas laisser aller à son tour.

Il voulait se retirer mais Kuroko enroula ses jambes dans son dos et contracta durement ses parois intimes autour de son membre. Ce fut plaisant pour lui, il se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied, mais sans doute un peu douloureux pour Kuroko qui grimaça.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouir en moi ? »

Il avait parlé lentement et sa respiration n'était toujours pas revenue à un rythme normal. Aomine se sentit fier de l'avoir rendu comme ça.

« J'essaie d'pas te faire de mal.

—Tu ne m'en fais pas.»

Le plus grand soupira encore, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de dépit.

« Je veux que Daïki-kun prenne du plaisir aussi.

—T'en es sûr ? Je peux vraiment y aller ?

—Oui. »

Aomine n'eut pas à tendre la main trop loin pour attraper de quoi essuyer sa main et le ventre de son petit-ami. Il aurait pu le faire après, et il avait franchement la flemme de le faire, mais si ça coulait sur les draps, il aurait fallu les changer. Une action qu'il se sentait encore moins enclin à réaliser. Il visa la poubelle à distance et l'un des projectiles manqua sa cible. Kuroko esquissa un sourire, et Aomine sut qu'il allait faire une remarque parce que c'était si typique de lui. Ses hormones et son désir prenaient possession de lui. Kuroko avait dit oui, il s'était retenu jusqu'au moment voulu, et il ne se le ferait pas dire deux fois. Il perdait le contrôle et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

Embrassant, tenant la nuque pour rapprocher le visage, l'autre bras passant dans le dos pour faire de même avec le torse, il se colla, forçant Kuroko à écarter les jambes davantage.

Et enfin, il bougea sans se retenir. Ce ne fut pas rapide, au début. Juste régulier. Plus régulier que tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Un bras du bleu passé dans son dos remonta agripper sa nuque où les ongles se plantèrent. Le bleuté ne se sentit pas capable d'arrêter. Quand l'autre main de Kuroko appuya sur sa hanche comme pour l'encourager, il se rassura et se laissa aller.

Complètement.

Ses propres gémissements s'amplifièrent. Il finit par desserrer son emprise sur le torse du plus petit pour attraper ses jambes, saisissant depuis les genoux pour se donner une visée plus ancrée. Il les relâcha vite, ce n'était pas très confortable, cependant ses mouvements de hanches ne s'étaient pas taris. Les picotements familiers de la délivrance s'intensifiaient dans son sexe. Encore un peu et…

_La fin._

Pantelant, il goûta le plaisir alors qu'il se figea dans son mouvement.

Sa conscience se réveillait. Kuroko avait les joues rougies et le souffle court, mais il ne paraissait pas souffrant. Il avait même l'air…content, ou du moins satisfait. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvé leurs comptes ici, et le basané éprouvait une sensation victorieuse.

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé. Aomine se retira, cette fois-ci sans recevoir de protestation, et observa le peu de semence qui coulait de l'antre ouverte de Kuroko.

« Je vais te nettoyer.

—Je peux le faire seul.

—Ça sera plus pratique si je te le fais. »

Le bleu acquiesça. Il se tourna sur le ventre après qu'Aomine le lui ait demandé, et se laissa faire quand il inséra ses doigts en lui, un nouveau mouchoir pour récupérer ce qu'il enlevait, les sensations devenant de moins en moins dérangeantes, malgré la maladresse dont son amant faisait preuve. Il n'était pas à blâmer, après tout, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Enfin, un 'C'est fini' résonna depuis le pied du lit. Kuroko attendit patiemment la sensation de vide dans son corps pour se retourner.

Aomine partit jeter le mouchoir sali et son frère qui avait raté la poubelle dans cette terre promise, rencontrant directement la semi-érection qu'il avait suscité en regrimpant sur le lit. Il n'en revint pas. Déjà ? Kuroko était _déjà_ d'attaque ?

Se rendant compte de sur quoi son amant se focalisait, le petit bleu cacha son entrejambe, un rougissement flanquant des belles couleurs sur ses joues. Le plus grand s'empressa de saisir ses mains.

Il avait une idée.

« Tu ne vas pas… ? »

Kuroko demanda, surpris, quand la tête d'Aomine s'approcha de son pénis. Qui se vivifia néanmoins, son propriétaire apparemment sensible à l'idée. Kuroko se tut, et Aomine prit l'absence de mot pour du consentement. Ce ne fut pas bien long, une fois qu'il l'eut en bouche. Il se réjouit des soupirs et des gémissements peut-être plus appuyés, maintenant que la douleur de la pénétration avait disparue chez son petit-ami. Il s'amusa à agacer son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre les dents, un peu, et leurs inexpériences faisaient qu'il ne s'heurtait heureusement pas à trop d'exigences. Quand la jouissance frappa Kuroko une deuxième fois, Aomine ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'entamer un mouvement de recul. Il avala.

S'il était sûr que Kuroko et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être coéquipiers, le plus petit n'était pas le seul à tenir à leur couple, et c'était sa manière à lui de le montrer.

Allongé sous lui, Kuroko semblait épuisé.

« Daïki-kun, est-ce que tu as été de nouveau excité ? »

Aomine comprit qu'il offrait éventuellement de le soulager.

« C'est bon, si tu devais t'occuper de moi dès que je bande, on passerait notre vie à baiser.

—Charmant. »

Le basané haussa les épaules, faisant signe de se lever à l'adolescent pâle, ce à quoi ce dernier s'exécuta. Aomine tira les couvertures en travers du lit pour qu'ils puissent s'y blottir. Souriant, Kuroko se glissa en même temps qu'Aomine. Le plus grand ouvrit un bras, Kuroko posant sa tête contre sa poitrine et apprécia l'étreinte qu'il lui donna. Ils étaient bien, couchés ainsi.

« Comment tu te sens, Tetsu ?

—Bien. »

Kuroko n'épiloguait pas sur son ressenti. Il ne le faisait que rarement et se trouvait souvent à endurer tant que ça ne gênait pas autrui, aussi, Aomine se sentit obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« T'as pas mal ?

—Non, pas trop.

—T'es fatigué ?

—Prends-moi dans tes bras.

—Okay… »

Cette façon de couper court amusa le plus grand qui ne tergiversa plus, pivotant son corps de manière à entourer celui de son ombre de son deuxième bras.

« Je t'aime, Daïki-kun. »

Aomine donna un baiser claquant au sommet de son crâne.

« J'sais, dors.

—Dis-le moi. »

Kuroko se mût davantage contre lui tout en remontant la couverture, un frisson le faisant gémir. La chaleur de leur acte envolée, il faisait en effet plutôt froid dans la chambre du bleuté. Même lui le déplorait. Le turquoise le regarda dans les yeux, attendant de voir sa requête exaucée.

« Je t'aime. »

Le soulagement idiot de ne pas avoir été rabroué les lui fit fermer. Idiot parce qu'Aomine n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas quand ça touchait à de tels sentiments.

« Merci.

—Dis-le aussi, toi. »

Une pointe de surprise passa dans les yeux clairs. Après tout, il l'avait déjà dit une fois, et Aomine n'avait jamais été porté déclarations affectives, encore moins à les tourner en boucle. Ce n'était pas non plus le style de Kuroko, mais aujourd'hui était exceptionnel après tout, et il se sentait bêtement joyeux à cette idée.

« Je t'aime. »

Il avait un regard brillant, heureux du moment tendre que le plus grand n'allait pas tarder à briser, une ébauche de sourire mutin en guise d'expression.

« Nan, nan, pas ça. Dis que je suis bon au pieu. »

La luminosité vira instantanément de glace.

« …Bonne nuit, Daïki-kun.

—Allez, quoi, je t'ai fait jouir deux fois ! Je veux des compliments ! »

La voix de Kuroko se raffermit.

« Bonne nuit.

—Tetsu… »

Définitivement joueur et amusé, Aomine fit descendre ses mains sur la peau douce des hanches de Kuroko – probablement froides au vu de son sursaut.

« Ne me chatouille pas ! Daïki-kun était parfait. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

—Pas sans un baiser. »

Kuroko parut surpris de sa déclaration alors qu'Aomine initia le fameux baiser. Sous le signe de la douceur en premier lieu, mais sans doute dans une envie passionnée, Kuroko aspira sa langue et agrippa sa nuque pour l'approfondir, se collant autant que possible contre lui ensuite. Aomine renforça son étreinte et une fois qu'ils y mirent fin, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue blanche.

« N'aie pas peur. Même si tu peux plus être mon ombre, tu restes mon Tetsu, et ça, ça changera pas.

—Merci. »

Aomine jurait et Kuroko appréciait. Néanmoins, ils savaient que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Cependant, le baume au cœur après cette soirée riche en émotion, ils fermèrent les yeux en étant paisiblement heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrètement, on peut supposer qu'ils restent ensemble ou finissent par rompre, mais ça dépend de plusieurs choses. Si Kuroko était capable d'accepter à l'époque qu'Aomine ne veuille plus être sa lumière mais l'aime quand même, et si Aomine était capable de faire fonctionner leur relation tout en étant obnubilé par la victoire. Bon, si on suit le canon, il est clair qu'Aomine ne parait pas être dans cet état d'esprit, et je pense pas que Kuroko non plus, mais chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il veut :').
> 
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


	12. AkaKaga - Rébellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, il traite des problèmes relationnels que pourraient avoir Kagami et Akashi avec humour, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas donc j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ^^.
> 
> Rating M, des thèmes sexuels sont abordés et ça déborde léger du T, mais il n'y a pas de lemon ni de lime à proprement parlé.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

_**Rébellion** _

Kagami soupira en réfléchissant à la dernière fois où il avait essayé d'initier un simple moment tendre avec Akashi, son amant. Ce dernier l'avait détourné de son but innocent. En effet, il fallait toujours que leur baiser de bonne nuit perde son 'r'. Indéniablement, ça devenait plus vulgaire. Venait cette conclusion amère : Akashi faisait trop facilement ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et Kagami en avait marre. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas s'aplatir indéfiniment, et l'autre n'envisageait absolument pas leur relation sous cet angle. Pour le côté sexuel, le rouge voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait des besoins et des envies lui aussi, en tant que jeune homme, mais il aurait bien aimé se sentir parfois un peu plus aimé et pas seulement désiré. Il aimait le sexe avec Akashi, depuis le tout début, son amant avait trouvé comment lui faire perdre la tête en exploitant ses faiblesses les plus intimes pour son plus grand plaisir. Un frisson le saisit à cette pensée, un souvenir érotique de leurs ébats ayant choisi de faire surface.

Ne changeait pas que le sexe ne faisait pas tout dans une relation, un peu de tendresse de temps en temps, c'était bien aussi.

Il n'en parlait pas car il savait parfaitement ce qu'Akashi aurait tiré de son discours. Qu'il faisait des histoires de gonzesses avec son besoin de câlins, et déjà qu'il le voyait comme un imbécile, Kagami ne voulait pas en rajouter. En parlant de ça, Kagami savait bien qu'il brillait nettement plus au basket que par son intelligence, mais il n'avait pas un Q.I en déficit pour autant. Le plus petit rouge le traitait franchement comme le roi des cons en personne, ce qui lui déplaisait hautement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ces deux problèmes n'en cachaient qu'un : Akashi était arrogant, imposait sa volonté, se pensait supérieur. En somme, son foutu caractère.

Il en avait discuté avec Kuroko. Directement, ce dernier l'avait mis face à sa propre bêtise. Pourquoi être sorti avec Akashi alors qu'il savait parfaitement comment il était, de base ? La question se posait, rudement de mise. Kagami s'était trouvé désarçonné et avait observé un long silence avant de lui répondre. Un ridicule 'je l'aime' en cliffhanger sur ses lèvres pendant que ses joues s'étaient enflammées. Tempêtant alors que le bleu se moquait gentiment de lui, il s'était rapidement remémoré la suite d'événements qui les avaient conduits à se côtoyer. Grâce à Kuroko, qui avait renoué avec la Génération des Miracle après la Winter Cup et avait rapidement cherché à les faire sympathiser avec lui, le dunkeur s'était un peu rapproché de tous. Il n'aurait vraiment pas cru que son rapprochement le plus significatif serait le vairon insupportable.

S'il s'était mis à entretenir une très bonne amitié avec Aomine, leur correspondance de caractères leur créant tout autant d'affinités que de raisons de se lancer des piques, sa relation avec Akashi avait pris de l'importance, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas une entente plus fulgurante que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu, ni aucune connerie comme ça, leurs échanges avaient été houleux au début – le vairon avait longtemps été pour lui le taré qui avait voulu le planter avec une paire de ciseau pour tester ses réflexes. Sans déconner. Il s'était néanmoins rendu compte que le dit taré était relativement sympa et qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Sentiment visiblement partagé au vu des efforts qu'Akashi avait fait pour qu'ils entrent en contact. Il y avait toujours eu de l'arrogance et de la suffisance en Akashi. À une époque où il la laissait moins transparaitre puisqu'il avait décidé de diminuer ces défauts dans son comportement, sa défaite lui ayant servi de leçon, Kagami s'était dit que d'une quelconque façon, ça faisait son charme.

Le petit rouge essayait en effet d'être agréable, ils étaient capables de discuter et de rire ensemble sans s'engueuler ou ressentir une quelconque animosité. Si Kagami sentait souvent qu'il était le plus con de la conversation, ce n'était pas parce qu'Akashi faisait exprès de le lui faire ressentir. Non, il se comportait avec complaisance, se montrait tempéré et, encore, sympathique. Peut-être que c'était la découverte de cette facette d'Akashi qui l'avait attiré, en fait, comme s'il voulait en savoir plus, parce qu'il l'appréciait ainsi. Il était plutôt _cute as fuck_ physiquement, il fallait également le reconnaître. Il avait été attiré par lui, très franchement. Embarrassé dans sa fierté de lycéen mal dégrossi qui ne s'y connaissait pas des masses dans le domaine de l'amour, Akashi avait pris les devants en se déclarant avant lui.

Kagami se souvenait, non sans honte, du soulagement et du sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il avait adressé à son petit-ami, après deux bonnes minutes de néantisation de sa conscience, le temps qu'il réalise. Ils étaient, depuis quelques mois, un couple, leur relation évoluant dans la logique du temps qui passe. Tout ça, il avait essayé de l'expliquer à Kuroko, qui avait encore plus ri, un rire accompagné d'un sourire plein, attendri par la sincérité et l'innocence de ses sentiments. (C'était comme ça que l'enfoiré le lui avait dit, et Kagami n'avait pas su s'il devait le voir comme un compliment ou avoir les boules, car ça sonnait comme si son ombre lui disait qu'il n'était pas fini. Bien évidemment, la colère l'avait emporté sur le moment.)

Quand il pensait à la suite de leur conversation, Kagami pouvait l'affirmer, Akashi avait une chance inouïe d'être tombé sur lui. Le bleu lui en aurait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres et n'aurait pas accepté la moitié de ce que lui acceptait jusqu'à présent. Cette dominance au niveau sexuelle et cette condescendance en paroles devait être modérée pour le premier, et stoppée pour le deuxième. Kuroko soutenait vivement sa prise de conscience pour faire avancer les choses dans cette voie. La solution qu'il avait trouvée, son plan ayant été approuvé et affuté par son meilleur ami, promettait en un résultat foutrement significatif. Il était un peu stressé, ignorant s'il y parviendrait –enfin, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, mais son amant était tellement imprévisible que ses certitudes étaient faibles.

Ils étaient allongés sur son canapé, chacun à un bout, tout se passait exactement comme d'habitude. Un film se diffusait sur l'écran, ils regardaient en silence. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils parlent durant un visionnage mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ils se contentaient d'apprécier l'intrigue, du moins en apparence pour sa part. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui l'avait relativement étonné, bien que l'action était perpétuée par tous les adolescents, Akashi paraissait néanmoins trop austère pour aimer se détendre bêtement devant la télévision. Un apriori idiot, le rouge l'admettait. Les pieds de son petit-ami calés sous son bras, il retenait ses chevilles, tandis que les siens dépassaient de l'accoudoir de l'autre côté. Akashi laissait son crâne reposer au-dessus de ses deux mollets.

Leur proximité était presque attendrissante, et Kagami se serait réjoui de ce moment banal si cette soirée avait été une soirée comme les autres et que sa tête n'actionnait pas son plan en boucle. Il faisait tout pour agir comme d'habitude, jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil nerveux au vairon qui ne remarquait rien, ou ne le relevait pas.

A la fin du film, quand ils se redressèrent mollement pour se rendre à la salle de bain et se brosser les dents, Kagami perçut nettement la façon dont Akashi le reluquait, ce qui signifiait qu'il élaborait sûrement un beau projet le concernant. Il eut un soupir, auquel son partenaire réagit, lui demandant la raison de ce son. Répondant qu'il était fatigué, le dunkeur détourna son attention en râlant contre le dentifrice qui refusant de sortir. Ce qui était plutôt chiant. Haussant un sourcil, Akashi n'avait rien dit, s'emparant du tube à son tour de manière impériale. Leur petite toilette fut bien vite terminée. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'aller dans la chambre, où Kagami savait qu'ils ne dormiraient pas, pour se changer. Se retrouvant tous deux en boxer et en t-shirt, le vairon lui sauta dessus, le renversant habilement sur le lit, son corps s'effondrant durement en travers du matelas.

Kagami rougit furieusement quand l'autre commença à dévorer sa bouche, son bassin remuant au-dessus du sien créant une sensation de friction intense. Ça ne l'avait pas toujours gêné, qu'Akashi mène la danse au lit. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ça, les premiers temps, n'étant pas familier avec les pratiques homosexuelles ou sexuelles en général. Le problème était ses ordres et le fait qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment ses désirs en compte. Kagami avait parfois l'impression qu'Akashi avait assimilé l'idée que ses envies étaient les siennes. Il aurait aimé qu'ils se concertent et se sentir plus respecté. Faisant fi de sa température corporelle en augmentation et de son souffle court, les mains d'Akashi se faufilaient dangereusement sur ses flancs, sous son t-shirt, il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ce soir.

Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa. Akashi venait de lui mordre l'oreille, provoquant un léger élancement secouant. C'était le moment.

« Seijuro, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais prendre les choses en main, ce soir. »

Il commençait par une simple annonce, afin d'observer les réactions de son petit-ami. Tout de suite, ce dernier fit une assise de son ventre, se redressant de toute la hauteur qu'il lui permettait de prendre. Le dunkeur eut la désagréable impression d'être sondé, passé au crible jusque dans les recoins les plus obscurs de son âme.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Kagami sentit une partie de sa tension se relâcher. Si Akashi acceptait la négociation, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de tomber dans les extrémités tout de suite, enfin de compte. Bon, il aurait été idiot d'avoir mis au point cette stratégie, et peut-être encore plus de ne pas l'aboutir, mais ce serait plus facile de le faire calmement sans en arriver…là. Il eut un peu de mal à organiser ses pensées.

« Tu sais, genre, être au-dessus ou du moins prendre plus d'initiatives. »

Un rire secoua les épaules du plus petit. Il remua son bassin vers l'avant, frottant volontairement ses fesses contre son érection. Le plus grand gémit, fermant instinctivement les yeux.

« Ne sois pas idiot. Tu n'es pas capable de passer une demi-minute sans perdre le contrôle, et tu veux 'prendre les choses en mains' ? »

Akashi allongea son torse sur celui de Kagami, ses fesses continuant de bouger. Il donna un premier baiser possessif au creux de son cou, descendant vers les clavicules et remontant sur la pomme d'Adam. Le dunkeur retint un nouveau gémissement avec peine. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'il aimait ça. Pas alors qu'il se moquait complètement de lui. Ses lèvres furent soudain happées, le mouvement de hanche s'accélérant. Akashi sourit en contemplant son œuvre ; Kagami était littéralement pantelant.

« Ton corps sait mieux que toi ce qu'il préfère. »

Le dunkeur le reçut comme une gifle. La goutte de trop. Il se redressa si vivement qu'Akashi écarquilla les yeux. De mains tout aussi habiles que celles de son petit-ami, il attrapa ses épaules et inversa les positions. Akashi était étalé sous lui, un large sourire mangeant le bas de son visage. Kagami enragea. L'heure de la révolte sonnait. Le vairon déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucune trace d'amusement ou d'érotisme ne subsistait. Kagami le bloquait complètement, et, arrivant à la conclusion que c'était mieux ainsi, entreprit de le retourner, resserrant sa prise sur l'une des épaules tout en cherchant à agripper le flanc opposé. Akashi ne put résister, perdu par la tournure des événements. Il fut plaqué sur le ventre, Kagami se couchant sur son dos, farfouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. D'un brusque mouvement de cuisses, il le força à écarter les jambes, de manière à lui faire sentir son désir parti.

Le hoquet de surprise d'Akashi le grisa pourtant.

« Taïga, ne t'énerve pas ! »

Il tentait de le calmer, mais c'était trop tard. Kuroko avait eu raison. Il n'y avait que la manière forte qui marcherait. Il se saisit de son bien, une paire de menottes dont il referma l'un des bracelets autour du poignet d'Akashi. Ce dernier se débattit, essayant de redresser l'échine sans succès, Kagami ne le lui permettrait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Taïga ?

—Laisse-toi faire ou je risque de te faire mal. »

C'était plus un avertissement consciencieux qu'une menace, mais Akashi ne sut s'il devait le voir ainsi. Ce qui se passait ne lui plaisait _pas du tout_. Prudemment, il obtempéra, laissant Kagami accrocher l'autre bracelet métallique autour de la boule au sommet de la tête de lit. La position était légèrement douloureuse, aussi quand le plus petit aperçut que son amant cachait une deuxième paire, il essaya de parlementer.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est pas drôle.

—Je veux que tu m'écoutes, et comme tu veux pas, je t'y oblige. »

Se disant, Kagami répéta le ménage avec son bras droit. Akashi grinça des dents. C'était clairement douloureux, maintenant, le lit étant assez grand, et la portée de la chaine des menottes très courtes, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse s'avancer davantage pour ne pas souffrir, la pression sur ses poignets devenant gênante. Avant qu'il ne puisse lancer une parole menaçante, le poids de Kagami disparut dans son dos, il s'assit à côté de ses jambes. Dans une telle position, Akashi ne voyait rien, si ce n'est la tête de lit. Doucement, mais sûrement, la colère naissait.

« Tu vas faire attention à ce que je dis, maintenant ?

—Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. »

C'était sans doute une question rhétorique, aussi Akashi répondit de façon amère.

« Bon. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je trouve que tu te fous de ma gueule, en ce moment. Et ça me gonfle. »

Il s'arrêta. N'ayant pas son visage en face des yeux, le vairon essaya de se focaliser sur son souffle afin de savoir s'il attendait une réponse ou s'il allait lui débiter un flot de reproches. Déjà, la conversation sonnait mal partie. Akashi ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. D'accord, il avait remarqué que Kagami le zyeutait étrangement et cette idée de vouloir le diriger était incongrue. Il hésita sur ce qu'il fallait répondre, sachant qu'il n'était pas tellement en bonne position pour le remettre à sa place. Kagami continua.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule parce que tu me rabaisses, tu me prends pour un con, et tu t'en fous complet de ce que je ressens. Tu me soules. »

Akashi se mordit la lèvre. Il devait le reconnaître, certains de ses actes ou certaines de ses paroles convergeaient dans cette direction, cependant il était d'avis que Kagami exagérait un peu la situation.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me détacher pour que nous ayons cette conversation ?

—Pour que tu me refasses ton numéro ? Non merci. »

Soupirant, Akashi essaya de s'agenouiller. Définitivement, il lui fallait se redresser pour gagner en confort, cette position était insupportable. Le plus grand attrapa sa jambe, contraignant ses mouvements. Avec honte, sa gorge protesta.

« C'est bas ce que tu fais, Taïga.

—Je m'en fiche. T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit ou tu t'en bats tellement les couilles que tu vas pas me répondre ? »

Cette conversation allait mal se finir. Akashi ne voulait pas se disputer avec son petit-ami, mais s'il tirait trop sur la corde sensible de ses nerfs, il risquait fort d'avoir le revers de la médaille, laquelle ne lui conviendrait évidemment pas.

« J'ai parfaitement écouté. Je ne me fiche pas de ce que tu ressens et je ne te rabaisse pas. Je te taquine, il y a une nuance.

—Quand tu me dis que je suis pas capable de gérer et que tu me ris au nez avec dédain, c'est de la taquinerie pour toi ?

—Ce n'était pas du dédain, je m'amusais. Je pensais que tu serais excité. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

—Ben c'est trop tard. »

Non, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Akashi s'abstint de faire sa réflexion à voix haute. Sa jambe était toujours tenue. Kagami était en colère comme il ne l'avait rarement vu, ou plutôt entendu.

« Y a pas que ça aussi, c'est pas aujourd'hui, ça fait des semaines que j'ai cette impression. Puis au pieu aussi. Tu me domines entièrement, limite je peux pas bouger comme je veux ou te toucher comme je veux.

—Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas satisfait de notre relation. »

Quitte à énoncer les évidences, autant commencer par la plus simple. Engagé sur un terrain peu familier, celui du conflit où il ne pouvait pas prendre le dessus en usant de sa prestance naturelle et où il avait manifestement des torts, Akashi ne savait comment réagir. Un sentiment d'insécurité commençait à le gagner, ajouté à la colère, Akashi ne parvenant que difficilement à imaginer le chemin vers lequel Kagami voulait faire évoluer ses réclamations. Il s'empêcha de lui demander pitoyablement s'il comptait rompre, de peur que sa crainte ne soit trop perceptible, au cas où ce serait la vérité. Le plus petit avait sa fierté. Si une déception amoureuse le faisait souffrir, le coupable ne devait pas être au courant, au risque que son orgueil cause sa perte.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas être avec toi. »

La voix du dunkeur était plus douce. Avec satisfaction, Akashi se représenta ses joues rouges. Il ne voulait pas rompre et l'aimait encore. Le soulagement net qui l'envahit le contraria légèrement. L'amour le rendait parfois bien plus idiot que son petit-ami. Il pouvait s'autoriser à rétorquer plus vivement, au moins.

« Pour la seconde fois, où veux-tu en venir ?

—Je veux que tu fasses des efforts. Que tu arrêtes de me soumettre et de me rabaisser. »

Cette fois-ci, le grand rouge lui accorda la permission de relever les jambes pour prendre une posture moins dérangeante.

« Je fais déjà des efforts. Continuellement. Avec tout le monde. »

Ce fut au tour de Kagami d'être en position d'insécurité. Il sentait la conviction derrière les propos d'Akashi, concevait que ça devait être difficile pour lui, et cela ébranlait sa volonté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était tout bonnement invivable mais son comportement à son encontre outrepassait les limites. Il se devait de le lui faire réaliser.

« Je te dis pas ça par plaisir de t'emmerder, tu t'en doutes !

—Ce n'est pas ce dont je t'ai accusé, mais je trouve que tu exagères. »

Le poids au pied du lit disparut brusquement. Et une voix énervée retentit :

« J'exagère ? Tu veux de l'exemple ? Tu me traites souvent d'idiot, quand on parle, et tu te moques beaucoup de moi. Quand on couche ensemble, tu me bloques les mains et tu me fais changer de position violemment. J'ai mon mot à dire sur rien. »

Akashi soupira.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

—Que t'es désolé, ça serait pas mal. »

Un deuxième soupir sortit de la bouche du vairon. Les petits jeux stupides, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Il arrivait à sa limite.

« Si je te dis que je ne le suis pas ? »

Kagami hoqueta. Le plus petit l'imaginait fulminer intérieurement.

« Tu vas passer la nuit attaché au plumard. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Cette affirmation fit aussitôt réagir Akashi.

« Taïga, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Libère-moi. Dépêche-toi. Je ferais preuve de clémence à ton égard si tu le fais maintenant.

—Non mais entends-toi ! Honnêtement, je…tiens à toi, mais ton comportement dominateur m'énerve. »

Kagami optait pour la sobriété, derrière cette déclaration affective simple. Il avait failli employer les trois mots fatidiques, mais ils ne les jugeaient pas adaptés à la situation. C'était trop fort, d'autant que son amant l'aurait trouvé stupide. Il voulait qu'Akashi garde en tête que ses sentiments étaient réels, et que sa contrariété l'était d'autant plus à cause d'eux. En espérant que cette vague hésitation ne foutait pas en l'air sa crédibilité. De son côté, Akashi se résigna, ne trouvant rien pour se défendre ou contrer l'accusation.

« C'est ce que je suis.

—Eh ben moi aussi. Je suis un dominant, j'suis pas un soumis. Tu vas devoir faire avec. »

Le petit rouge souffla bruyamment.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attacher. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

—D'un, la faim justifie les moyens, et de deux t'as pas intérêt à le faire. »

Akashi dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser.

« Si tu ne me détaches pas maintenant, tu me le paieras au centuple.

—Ta réaction montre bien que ce que je fais se justifie. T'y penseras. »

Et car les pas s'approchaient de la porte, Akashi tenta de tourner la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Kagami. Peine perdue, il rencontra le mur et ressentit une vive douleur. Tout le haut de son corps était si entravé qu'il en aurait des crampes.

« Bonne nuit, Seijuro. Profite-en pour méditer à ce que tu as fait, comme tout grand garçon responsable. »

Posant sa main sur l'interrupteur, Kagami s'était senti fier. Il venait de recaser la phrase que Kuroko lui avait dite à propos d'Akashi lorsqu'il avait soulevé sa crainte que la punition ne soit trop sévère, arrangée pour l'occasion.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Taïga ?! »

Il élevait la voix, vraiment, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit-ami allait réellement l'abandonner dans cette position, si inconfortable pour ses bras et ses épaules. Pas toute une nuit, c'était presque cruel. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son amant serait capable d'élaborer un tel plan tout seul. Visiblement, il l'avait sous-estimé. Kagami avait de la ressource. Tout ce qui restait à Akashi était l'espoir que sa volonté soit suffisamment faible quant à l'idée de sa souffrance pour qu'il le libère. Ça n'aida pas à réduire la rage qui déferla en lui lorsque le plafonnier s'éteint. Il entendit ensuite la porte se fermer. Les pas peu discrets de son compagnon s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Des pulsions meurtrières l'habitèrent. Réellement, il avait envie de _le tuer_.

Les dix premières minutes, il resta toutefois confiant quant à l'idée que Kagami reviendrait. Il pouvait jouer les durs, il était un vrai tendron.

Malheureusement pour lui, son petit-ami avait tenu bon. Deux bonnes heures, plus ou moins, pendant lesquels Akashi avait ruminé sa colère, au point de sentir son visage rougir et de se mordre l'intérieur des joues, pour finalement s'endormir, ses émotions bouillonnantes en lui arrivant à ébullition trop fatigantes à supporter. Il avait senti le dunkeur le détacher, le dérangeant dans son sommeil horriblement mal reposant. La première réaction du plus petit fut de vouloir le gifler. Il ne réussit pas. Kagami profita de ses gestes engourdis et de la faible luminosité de la pièce qui réduisaient son assurance, seule la porte entrebâillée l'éclairait, pour attraper sa main et le plaquer sous lui.

Frustration à son comble, Akashi laissa enfin sortir les tréfonds de sa colère en un flot de paroles sèches, menaçantes, légèrement ordurières, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet abruti avait osé, osait encore, le traiter comme ça.

Le tout pour réaliser que le dénommé abruti s'était endormi sur lui, insensible à son courroux.

Une furieuse envie de trancher la gorge avec ses ongles, il avait simplement repoussé le corps lourd à ses côtés pour avoir plus de place. Son petit-ami était plus fort que lui sur le plan physique, mais n'étant pas conscient qu'il devait lui résister, la difficulté fut en réalité plutôt mineure. Derrière sa colère, le réel sentiment était une vexation. Il était blessé par l'attitude de Kagami et ses précédentes paroles. Aussi, il prit la décision de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Peut-être remettre en question son comportement. Oh, il ne le lui dirait pas, plutôt mourir, mais il le ferait.

Regardant le visage de l'endormi, il pencha le sien sur le front jusqu'à être assez près pour y déposer un baiser dans lequel il aurait bien aimé mettre les dents. Kagami dormait cependant paisiblement et vu que l'endroit était relativement peu charnu, la tâche était trop complexe pour s'en donner la peine. Il valait mieux que ça, trouverait bien un moyen de venger son honneur, malgré ses bonnes résolutions. Comme mettre un peu trop ses fameuses dents pendant une fellation ou le prendre avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire. Ce serait sournois mais jouissif, en se rappelant que le salaud l'avait quand même attaché au lit. Aussi solides que soient ses raisons, ça ne se pardonnait définitivement pas comme ça.

Ne voulant certainement pas mettre en péril ou gâcher leur relation, il considérerait ses reproches. Il n'irait pas nier avoir ses défauts, mais il l'aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je sais bien, c'est peu cliché le coup du gars attaché au lit, mais ça me faisait rire alors XD.
> 
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, c'est ce qui fait fonctionner un auteur ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^ !   
> Le 13ème sera un AoKise, j'essayerai de faire en sorte de le terminer rapidement !  
> Merci d'être arrivé jusque là ! :D


	13. AoKise - Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet AoKise est plutôt court, ça me fait presque bizarre sachant que ça faisait au moins 4 chapitres que les OS de ce recueil dépassaient les 2000 mots :'), et repose sur une idée toute simple.
> 
> Le rating est T.
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

_**Silent Night** _

Sur l'écran de télé tâché de rouge, les soldats courraient et les zombies déferlaient. Les deux adolescents maltraitaient furieusement leurs manettes. Des « putain, ce con va me tuer, couvre moi ! – Je peux pas, je suis pris ! » fusaient. Ils étaient à fond. S'inviter à jouer aux jeux vidéo en buvant des sodas, grignotant des chips et autres saloperies, cela signifiait un bon moment pour Kise Ryôta et Aomine Daïki. D'autant que généralement, l'après-midi précédant la petite soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils s'étaient défoulés sur le terrain de basket près de la maison du bleuté. Que du bonheur, en somme. Bien sûr, Aomine gagnait. Kise chouinait de manière exagérée qu'il était méchant et qu'il aurait pu le laisser triompher, pour une fois, Aomine répliquant qu'ils n'avaient plus douze ans et qu'ils avaient passé l'âge des affrontements adoucis. Pas que Kise lui rendait la tâche facile, oh non, c'est justement pour ça qu'Aomine aimait jouer avec lui. Le con imitait parfaitement ses mouvements, quand bien même Aomine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il se trouvait parfois pris au dépourvu devant la faculté foutrement emmerdante du blond.

La copie n'égalait pas l'originel, cependant, et c'est sur un sourire qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, faisait même cette réflexion à haute-voix, à chaque fois. Kise faisait la moue, mais au fond, il savait pour sa part qu'Aomine était partagé à ce sujet. Il n'aimait toujours pas perdre et voulait rester le meilleur. En revanche, il l'encourageait à le dépasser pour devenir un adversaire digne de ce nom, tout comme Kagami l'était, afin qu'il y ait un réel suspense à propos de l'issue du match. D'une manière générale, Kise appréciait la compagnie d'Aomine qu'il considérait comme un modèle et auprès de qui il se marrait bien, parce qu'il était un des rares à ne pas être extasié devant sa qualité de mannequin ou de bon joueur, étant de loin bien meilleur, ni à se faire avoir par son comportement réjouit qui cachait d'autres sentiments. Aomine, quant à lui, appréciait la compagnie de Kise qui l'amusait et qu'il appréciait, bien qu'il le considérait comme le roi des chiants en personne, selon la façon dont il était luné. Peut-être que le blâme, ainsi que le titre honorifique, pouvait lui revenir aussi.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils n'avaient pas un caractère facile, loin de là.

C'était ce qui leur permettait de s'apprécier autant que ce qui leur donnait envie de se mettre sur le lard à tours de bras. Une certaine indulgence mêlée à une certaine irritation. Au fond, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à épiloguer : un solide lien les unissait, tout simplement. A l'exception peut-être du fait qu'Aomine aurait aimé faire bifurquer leur barque vers une eau plus profonde, plus isolée. Nul besoin de tourner autour du pot non plus. Lui, Aomine Daïki, le sale gosse égocentrique par excellence, était tombé amoureux de Kise Ryôta, le mannequin avec une bouille de sucre glacé qu'il aurait aimé grignoter. Malheureusement, étant donné qu'ils étaient deux garçons et deux amis, ce n'était pas le genre de chose facile à amorcer, et Aomine n'était pas le genre de crétin à suivre aveuglément ses sentiments, donc il la fermait.

L'énième partie se finissait, et en jetant un œil à son réveil, Aomine remarqua qu'il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Pas étonnant que le blond n'arrête pas de bâiller et que lui-même perpétrait la concurrence – ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce genre de trucs étaient contagieux. Aussi, en parfait rappel des évidences, il posa la question rhétorique par excellence :

« Commence à être tard. Tu veux pioncer ? »

Kise s'effondra en arrière sur le lit, gémissant en s'étirant, une main venant gratter son bas-ventre, juste devant son caleçon, son t-shirt se relevant. Ses gestes mous étalaient le membre de façon voluptueuse. Ah, bordel, il faisait exprès d'être sexy ou quoi ?! Le paquet de chips tomba à côté de la hanche du blond, et Aomine loua ses réflexes pour l'avoir rattrapé à temps, évitant de justesse que son contenu ne se déverse dans le lit.

« Je dois t'avouer que oui, Aominecchi. Je me sens épuisé.

—Tapette, va. Un petit match avec moi et quelques parties, et ça y est, t'es fini. »

Le basané se fichait gentiment de lui. Le blond avança sa lèvre inférieure sur sa lèvre supérieure, légèrement, et Aomine eut presque envie de lui croquer. Voilà ce qu'il en coutait d'être debout si tard sans avoir bu de café.

« Tu me demandes si j'ai sommeil pour te moquer de moi car je dis oui ? Ce n'est pas très logique.

—Je te voyais bâiller depuis un moment, je voulais savoir à quel point je t'avais crevé.

—Tu ne m'as pas crevé, ma journée l'a fait.

—Si tu le dis. »

Aomine se leva. Il venait de faire un retour au menu sur l'écran de jeu depuis la manette, et il appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre la console sans prendre la peine de retirer le disque. Ils joueraient sûrement le lendemain. Posant sa manette sur le meuble télé, il tira sur le fil branché à la console pour faire venir celle de Kise jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas une attitude très soigneuse vis-à-vis de ses affaires, mais il se sentait trop fainéant pour faire les quelques pas nécessaires pour lui prendre l'objet des mains et revenir ensuite. Aussi, lorsqu'il se jeta sur son lit à côté de son ami, il posa l'autre grand problème de la soirée, avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix :

« Faut éteindre la lumière.

—Tu exagères, Aominecchi, t'étais debout, tu aurais pu le faire.

—Pas envie.

—Relève toi et vas-y. »

Kise n'avait vraiment pas perdu le nord. Aussi, Aomine eut un petit rire désabusé, son ton un poil autoritaire.

« Nan, on est chez moi, t'es l'invité, tu éteins la lumière.

—Justement, je suis l'invité, tu dois me rendre heureux pour me donner envie de revenir.

—Pff, que dalle. »

Comme ils ne bougeaient ni l'un ni l'autre et que le silence ponctué de respirations, si typique entre deux adolescents à moitié endormi, sévissait, Kise rit de la même manière à son tour.

« On va finir par dormir avec.

—Tu me fais chier. »

Aomine commençait en outre à avoir vraiment sommeil, alors il capitulait. Kise le charrierait sans doute pour avoir cédé, l'enfoiré n'était bon qu'à ça. La nuit prit ses droits. Cheminant depuis l'interrupteur, qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, au lit, Aomine manqua s'érafler la jambe contre le pied en bois et grogna. Il s'effondra au hasard, donc sur Kise, essuyant une protestation sonnée et encolérée, à savoir un « c'est toi qui me fais chier, Aominecchi ! » bien balancé. Il traîna mollement son corps le long de celui du blond en regagnant la place libre sur le matelas, histoire de faire encore plus chier son monde. Ce soir était un soir comme les autres, pour eux. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Rien de surprenant ou d'inattendu. Une bonne soirée, oui. Le bleuté se voyait bien naturellement faire en sorte qu'elle se conclue comme le faisaient toutes les autres.

Malgré la fatigue qui lui bouffait les nerfs optiques, il se força à ne pas fermer les yeux, ou bien c'en serait fini de lui. Un petit bout de temps se passa. Il se promena dans ses pensées, qui partaient de plus en plus en n'importe quoi au fur et à mesure que le sommeil prenait possession de sa conscience. Dix minutes. Quinze, peut-être.

« Kise ? Tu dors ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Aomine réessaya, sur le même ton, c'est-à-dire suffisamment audible mais pas trop fort non plus. Si le blond était bel et bien endormi, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne le fasse pas. L'éternel silence lui apprit la bonne nouvelle : Kise dormait. Aussi, Aomine agit de manière furtive. Il était peut-être un basketteur au style de jeu bourrin, mais il avait de la réactivité, de l'agilité, et de la souplesse. Cette opération se terminerait sur un R.A.S, grâce à sa bonne stratégie d'approche. En retenant un nouveau bâillement, il avança les mains avec prudence en cherchant à rencontrer la chevelure de Kise sur l'oreiller, afin de situer à peu près où était son visage. On n'était jamais sûr de rien. Il les atteignit après une bonne minute de tâtons dans l'obscurité. Puisant sur les muscles de sa nuque, il joua des coudes en avant et, lèvres tendues, baisa ce qui dut être la joue de Kise. Ou peut-être son front. Il se retourna ensuite, l'air de rien, le cœur néanmoins agité et cette harcelante pensée : « Daïki, t'es con. ».

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais si Aomine n'osait pas et n'oserait pas avant un bon moment se déclarer à Kise, lui voler des baisers discrets la nuit, même pas intimes parce qu'il ne savait jamais exactement où il embrassait et que c'était trop rapide pour que Kise soit dérangé dans son sommeil, ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Cela lui faisait plaisir, en prime.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Aomine s'autorisa à sombrer.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'avec son ébauche de sourire dans le noir complet, Kise était réveillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Aomine lors de ses baisers clandestins. Il s'amusait de savoir que l'As de Touou pouvait avoir un comportement aussi attendrissant, voire crétin, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, envers lui. Il n'en était pas offusqué, la raison se devinait sans explications nécessaires. Il attendait une déclaration, à chaque fois qu'Aomine l'invitait. Elle tardait de plus en plus et Kise finissait par être à court de patience. Aomine était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais il manquait parfois cruellement de jugeote concernant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Le blond sut qu'il devrait faire bouger les choses lui-même, ou bien qui sait combien de temps ils resteraient coincés dans ce rituel, que Kise trouvait tout à fait mignon mais stupide. Quand ils sortiraient ensemble, il aurait de quoi agacer Aomine pendant un bon moment. Lui lancer des piques sur sa face cachée adorable serait une super idée, indéniablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois, pas de réelle relation entre les personnages, j'aimais bien l'idée du baiser volé même si elle n'est pas des plus originales, j'espère tout de même que le texte aura rendu ça un peu divertissant ^^ ! Aussi, la plus part du temps, on imagine Aomine comme se fichant complètement de Kise tandis que Kise est désespérément amoureux de lui, je trouvais amusant d'inverser la tendance :'). (Même si dans le cas présent, Kise attend aussi XD)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si vous avez aimé, ça me ferait très plaisir !
> 
> Le prochain texte sera un KuroMomo. (Hé oui, je n'ai pas prévu que des OS yaoi pour ce recueil XD)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. KuroMomo - Vanille-fraise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Bon, comme je l'ai indiqué au début de l'histoire, je poste cette histoire sur FF depuis août dernier, elle n'a été publiée ici qu'en février, et le retard commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude, mais là ça fait un paquet de mois que je n'avais pas mis ce recueil à jour, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dernièrement, dont le bac qui arrive pour moi - courage à ceux qui passent par là ou par n'importe quel examen !-, et le fait pur et simple que je ne suis vraiment plus calibrée dans le fandom KNB en ce moment, donc terminer mes histoires sur ce fandom, c'est un peu compliqué, étant donné que d'autres projets plus stimulants occupent le temps que je consacre à mon écriture.
> 
> En parlant de ça, vous aurez remarqué la mention 'HIATUS' dans le résumé et le 'complete' dans les caractéristiques de l'histoire. J'avais prévu encore jusqu'à six textes, je comptais même en rajouter un autre en suite à l'un des OS précédents, mais je ne suis pas du tout certaine de pouvoir y parvenir, car même si certains seraient rapides à développer, belote et rebelote, je préfère me consacrer à d'autres textes. Néanmoins, étant donné que je n'aime pas abandonner un projet en cours de route, je me réserve le droit de poster un nouvel OS de temps en temps, même si rien n'est sûr. Du coup, celui-ci est peut-être le dernier, peut-être pas. Je voulais vous prévenir et mettre les cartes sur la table.
> 
> Cela étant dit, j'ose espérer que ce KuroMomo vous plaira ! Il comporte un lemon et cela va sembler étrange (ou peut-être pas ? XD) pour une yaoiste pur-jus, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit de lemon hétéro, c'est donc mon premier. L'histoire est simple et fluff, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même !
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

_**Vanille-fraise** _

« Tetsu, ici, là, c'est...Ahh ! »

Il la caressait tendrement de l'index et du majeur, la jeune fille se cramponnant à son dos, tête effondrée dans sa nuque. Elle déglutissait avec de moins en moins de discrétion et distinction. Salivant malgré elle, son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge, et ses gémissements l'imitaient, échoués dans l'antre obstruée. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne sonnait pas totalement ridicule aux oreilles de son petit-ami. La rose essayait d'empêcher son corps de s'échapper, mais c'était difficile, son clitoris sensible demandait un peu de répit. Heureusement, bloquée comme elle l'était, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, elle devait subir cette torture.

Une torture délicieuse.

Au-dessus d'elle, Kuroko lui souriait tendrement. Ses doigts la quittèrent et si Momoi le regretta, en sachant ce que ça signifiait, elle ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça.

« Tu es prête, Satsuki-san ? »

Elle acquiesça, désireuse de ressentir son petit-ami en elle. Elle écarta davantage les jambes et Kuroko se guida jusqu'à son entrée humide. En l'embrassant, il la pénétra sans attendre, ayant déjà enfilé son préservatif. Les cuisses de Momoi tressautèrent alors que sa bouche se pinça. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était loin d'être leur première fois, mais les premiers instants lui faisaient toujours cet effet étrange, mélange d'excitation, de frisson de plaisir renversant. Leur deuxième année de lycée touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an, s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre au bout de quatre mois de relation, et la jeune fille avait toute confiance en son partenaire. Pour sûr, elle l'avait attendue longtemps, du collège à leurs débuts. Quand le bleu avait daigné lui retourner son amour, peu après la Winter Cup de première année, elle s'était dit pourtant que ses efforts avaient payés.

Tout s'était fait naturellement. Momoi lui avait proposé un rendez-vous, il avait accepté. Ils avaient passé un bon après-midi, avaient vu un film et acheté des crêpes à la sortie, ils avaient même disputé une petite partie de basket. Bien sûr, Kuroko n'était pas un adversaire redoutable en joueur solitaire, et la rose elle-même n'était pas ce qu'on appelait une experte, alors la partie était restée très bon enfant, ils avaient plutôt donné le change à tour de rôle que fait un réel un contre un. Kuroko l'avait ensuite raccompagnée chez elle, comme à son habitude lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, ou quand il la savait seule en ville. Au moment de se dire au revoir, le bleu lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait tirée jusqu'à lui. Un simple 'J'ai été content de cet après-midi, Momoi-san' et il l'embrassait, si chastement, et, surtout, rapidement, que la jeune fille crut bien qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Au vu de maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas. Les lèvres du jeune homme recherchèrent les siennes et Satsuki s'abandonna en le sentant bouger en elle. Quand ils auraient fini, ils dormiraient après s'être échangé un baiser passionné et la jeune fille se sentirait totalement épanouie, complète. Seul son petit-ami éveillait ces sensations extatiques en elle. Si elle avait dû poser un adjectif sur Tetsuya, elle l'aurait qualifié de vanillé. Doux, fort à sa manière, et indéniablement agréable. Elle aurait été plutôt pétillante, aussi fruitée que le jus de fraise rosé et sucré si plaisant à savourer. Ensemble, ils étaient un subtil assortiment des deux. Alors que le plaisir menaçait de la posséder, le fait d'être un cocktail vanille-fraise lui plut autant qu'il l'amusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour ce texte ? Comme je le dis toujours, n'hésitez pas, les commentaires sont importants pour un auteur, surtout quand l'inspiration fait des caprices.
> 
> J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont commenté l'histoire, mis des kudos, ou tout simplement lu, ceux qui continuent et continueront à le faire ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mes petits OS ont intéressé des gens :D !
> 
> Merci donc de votre lecture, et à une prochaine peut-être !


End file.
